Other Worlds
by Strata-Assassin
Summary: Michelle knew that her time with Tsunami and Amara would soon come to an end, but she never thought it would be so abrupt. Now stuck in one world she strives to make a life. But how can she make a future when she can't face her past?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to those who had this on favorites before. I deleted the story, thinking that "no one read it so why bother," but I changed my mind and put it back up. (Shrugs) I changed the title form _Other Worlds II_ to just _Other Worlds_. I did have a story before this one, but I have to change a _lot _of things so maybe I'll just turn it into a prologue or something. Oh, this is also the revised version. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Michelle! How was it out on the coast?"

Michelle walked down the aisles of pages, catching some conversations as she walked by, and headed straight to the main table. She bowed to Jonathan, King of Tortall and her previous knight-master, who sat in the middle of all of his closest friends. This was a rare dinner. Usually the only ones who dined in the mass hall were the pages, some squires if their knight-masters were at the castle, and page instructors. It looked as if everyone she knew and loved was here. She decided not to dwell on it and returned to her king. He wore simple breeches and a red tunic with a white, baggy shirt. They weren't garments usually worn by royalty, but in Tortall, the king and even the queen were rarely seen in fancy clothing. "It was chaos, if you want to put it lightly. I lost only a few men, but a many number were injured. I will commence with the burial services tonight." The king gave a thoughtful nod. He never liked hearing about losses on the battlefield but he also knew that they were to be expected. His sapphire eyes glanced and held Michelle's own icy-blue ones for a moment before Sir Gareth the Younger, the king's closest advisor and friend, grabbed his attention. Michelle heaved a silent sigh of relief. Jonathan was one of the most handsome men she knew. He had blue-black hair and beard accenting his eyes and his firm chin showing that he was a man not only to be admired but also respected. Michelle felt breathless whenever she laid eyes on him.

"So, I take it there were a large number of spidrens?" Alanna, the Lioness, said with a sigh. Alanna wore an elegant amethyst dress to match her eyes. Her copper-colored hair, normally cut short, caressed her shoulders. Alanna, although Michelle couldn't tell because she was seated, was on the shorter side. However, that could never stop her from being the King's Champion and one of the greatest swordsman in Tortall.

"For the small group I brought, yes there were a lot. It was surprising though. We had all the advantages, but they still gave us a hard time. Someone gave them weapons, I'm sure of it, because they were well-armed." For the past few months invading forces have been coming across the border. The fact that armies were invading wasn't the problem, the main thing is that neither Jonathan nor anyone else has ever seen nor heard of them before. They went by the name of Evaldis or, as the people of Tortall came to call them, Evaldians. Not only was Tortall being overwhelmed by their soldiers and cavalry, but a large number of powerful wizards as well. Some Immortals-- creatures from the Divine Realms that can't die under natural means such as old age-- had joined forces with the Evaldians and continued to cause hardship for the merchants along the west coast. Spidrens--immortals with the body of a spider with the head of a human being-- were especially causing a ruckus.

"The Evaldians must have given them weapons. It's a shame that we can't send Daine out there to help you." Jonathan glanced down to Numair at the end of the table. Numair, the most powerful mage in Tortall, stood to be around six feet five inches. He had broad shoulders and a well-built body. His hair, a coal black, lay lazily on his back, tied up into a horse tail. His shadowy eyes stared down the king for a while before Jonathan gave up. Numair and Daine, the Wildmage of Tortall, had been master and apprentice until a few years ago when they fell in love. They've been together ever since.

"Don't even joke," Michelle scolded. "She'd got to have time to recover. I don't know what disease she caught, but it's sapped her of her strength."

"Let's just hope that she gets that strength back soon. We're blind ducklings without her spies." Michelle turned to the new speaker, Raoul. Raoul was the leader of the King's Own, as well as a good friend to Jonathan. He was a little over six feet tall with black eyes and a broad, glowing face. His curly black hair was cropped short.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Raoul, I hope you're not running Kel to death." Kel, or Keladry of Mindelan, was Raoul's squire. She was the second girl to try for her shield and the first to try after Alanna. Michelle talked to Kel frequently when she was Jonathan's squire, going for her own shield. Since her knight-master stayed at the castle most of the time, she was always around to give Kel a little company, even though she didn't need it with all her other page friends, her dog Jump, and a flock of sparrows.

"Why would you get the notion that I'd work her to death?." Raoul smiled with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. Michelle shook her head.

"Michelle, take a seat and stay a while," Jonathan offered, but Michelle denied the request.

"I have some other things I must attend to. Since I'm staying for a while I planned on helping out with the page training. If that's alright, Lord Wyldon." Lord Wyldon was the training master of the pages and squires. He was an older man and was gradually going bald, but that never stopped him from being on the battle ground. The scar that ran from his right eye to his hairline was a memento of the time that he saved the prince and princess. He was dressed in a simple blue tunic with a white shirt and black hose.

His brown eyes looked her over for a second, considering. After a moment he sighed. "Very well, but you probably won't be doing much."

"That'll be fine. I didn't expect anything more." She bowed a thanks.

"Maybe now you'll consider taking on a squire. I bet anyone would love going with 'The Wolfess'." This time it was Sir Gareth who spoke up. She turned to him and shook her head with a sigh. Gareth was a tall but heavyset man. He had pale skin and brown hair to match his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going to call me that now too. It's nothing more than a nickname given by some obnoxious pages. It shouldn't even be allowed. Alanna's called 'The Lioness.' It's like taking the title and giving it to me. It's not fair."

"I like it," Alanna agreed with a smile. "It suits you. And it's not _owned _by anyone, not even me. I like nicknames myself. Why not just enjoy it? And besides… it's better then 'the Inferno' isn't it?" Michelle said nothing and averted her gaze. The title Inferno came from the power that rested inside of her. The god Mithros had stolen an ancient artifact that Mother Flame had kept away. This artifact, a black and blue flame that shimmered red, bestowed upon the wielder the power of fire which was both destructive and uncontrollable. Since Mithros couldn't use the power himself, every few centuries he would bestow the power upon a mortal. Michelle had been his choice, much to her dismay. Whenever Michelle got terribly angry or frustrated, flame would envelope her body and creep into her mind, controlling her. Whenever this happened, destruction laid in her wake. The force was so powerful that it could destroy anything in a mile radius, perhaps more depending on how much control the Inferno had. Numair and Lindhall Reed, Numair previous master and previous head of the Carthaki University, have been trying to teach her control, but so far things weren't going as planed.

"If it does anything it grows annoying." Michelle grumbled, sidestepping the Inferno comment and returning to the Wolfess nickname, and left with a bow.

"She likes it," Jonathan confirmed, turning to Alanna.

"Of course she does. It's obvious." Numair laughed as he listened in. Alanna smiled faintly at the mage, but the response from Michelle on being called Inferno was still fresh in her mind. She sighed sadly.

Raoul heard the sigh and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "They'll learn to trust her in time," he guaranteed, referring to Michelle. "I know you worry about her, we all do."

"We just don't show it as much," Jonathan spoke with a small wink. Alanna smiled, feeling a little better.

'I guess I'll say hello to Daine while I'm in. The ceremony won't start for a half hour or so.' Michelle walked down the hall that housed the classrooms until she came to a staircase and ascended. She glanced at the titles on the doors before finding Daine's. She took a moment to read names printed on the door. "Numair Salmalín" and right be low it "Daine Sarrasri." 'It seems that they haven't changed this in a while.' she thought with a smile and knocked on the door. "Daine?"

A woman, two years older then Michelle's 22, with curly brown locks and a stubborn chin opened the door with a bright smile. "Michelle! Come in! Sit and tell me how things went." Even though she tried to hide it, Daine was clearly worn. She had bags under her sparkling blue-grey eyes and her face was a little pale. Her brown curly locks obviously didn't cooperate this morning as far as Michelle could tell, but she had to admit, Daine did well to hide it.

Michelle walked into the room and took a seat at the table. Daine rushed around and put a hot cup of tea in front of her and herself.

"I see you were expecting me, but you aren't suppose to strain yourself so much." Michelle scolded.

"Oh, hush. I already have Numair on my case. I don't need my own sister too. I just heard that you arrived this afternoon and knew you'd be around after supper."

"Where's Kitten?" Kitten was the young dragon that Daine and Numair had come to take care of. She had soft-green scales that changed colors to match her moods and blue eyes. She had a nasty habit of opening doors whenever she wanted to or to just plain get into trouble. But aside from all of that she was very lovable and basically everyone liked her.

"I let her run around outside for a bit."

"Unsupervised?"

"No, Tkaa's watching her." Tkaa was a basilisk that Daine and Numair met on a trip to Fief Dunlath a few years back. He now stayed in the capital teaching the pages about Immortals. "But how did it go, sis?" Daine asked, never skipping a beat.

Michelle sighed and took a drink of her tea. She cringed when she remembered too late that it was still hot. "The spidrens were ready for us. Even though we had all the advantages they were still able to kill off three of my men and injure four others."

"That's about half of your squad isn't it?" Daine asked somberly.

"Yeah, I didn't have a large force, but it wasn't meant to be. The amount of spidrens that we received only said that there were around ten or so. There were twenty-five to thirty of those things."

Silence passed between them for a long moment, both dwelling on the losses and knowing there's only more to come. "I should be out there," Daine said at length.

"Don't be ridiculous, Daine. You can't, not in your condition."

"There are plenty of others out there worse off than me and they're fighting."

"Name someone. I don't know about our enemy, but there's definitely no one like that around here. We treat our soldiers right."

"You, Michelle. Ever since Amara left you've been working yourself to death. Take a break for once."

Michelle winced slightly at the name of her old friend but soon began to laugh. "You know, I guess it's not hard to see how we're related. Neither of us like to sit down and take it easy."

"And you're both terribly stubborn. Daine, you should be resting."

The girls turned to see Numair duck through the doorway. "Would you stop fussing over me? I'm fine. Duke Baird did a fine job."

Numair sighed and walked over to the table. "You know I just worry about you, love." He kissed her on the cheek before disappearing into the side room.

Daine smiled and waited until he closed the door to take a sip of her tea.

"You two seem to be doing fine," Michelle observed. "Not like I ever doubted it in the least."

Daine blushed slightly, "Y'know you could be just as happy. If you actually-"

"Not this speech again. Face it, Daine, something like that's never going to happen to me. I must say that to a certain extent I envy you and Numair, not to mention Alanna and George, even Thayet and Jonathan. But I can't bother with something like that, not now. It's too hectic as it is."

Daine sighed and shook her head. "I just hate seeing you like this." A moment passed before Daine yawned.

"You should get some rest. And don't argue with me," she added before Daine could offer a word.

"Fine…. I know better then to disobey you."

"That's more like it," Michelle smiled and finished the last swallow.

"Where are you off to?'

"Down to the courtyard. I have a burial service that's starting in ten minutes."

Daine gave her a brisk hug and headed towards her bedroom and sleep.

Michelle watched her go with a small bit of sadness in her eyes. She left without another word and walked down the stairway once more. 'Maybe she's right. I probably should take it easy, but every time I do I think of all the bad things that happened. Like Amara, Tsunami, and everyone else that Xilow hurt. It's so hard to think about. I'm stuck here, in one world. The others are all gone. I just can't believe it.' Michelle sighed sadly, not even knowing where her feet were taking her. Before she knew it she was out in the courtyard. She joined her other comrades by the pyre. The ones that didn't have serious injuries and didn't get a chance to go to the healer yet were on crutches or had arms in slings. They stood quietly, waiting for the service to begin. _'_The door is closed and will never be reopened. I have to live here, this is my new life. Nothing can change the past. I know that, but why can't I accept it?'

* * *

"Ray, come here for a second." Wyldon motioned to the brown, shaggy-haired man that was a good friend of Daine and Michelle when they first arrived. He had grown considerably since that time, they all have, and was now a sergeant in the Third Company of the King's Own.

"Yes sir?" Ray asked as soon as he reached the page master.

"I want you to help out in the page training."

"Sir?" He was taken off guard by the remark, not knowing the reason for the sudden transfer.

"Don't worry, it's not permanent. It was Raoul's idea. He felt you needed a break." Wyldon dismissed him before he could argue and Ray shrugged.

Raoul smirked to himself as he watched Ray return to his steed. He watched the exchange between the two from a distance, careful to keep out of sight. 'There you two, I assigned him to page duty.' It was a well-known fact among their circle of friends that Ray had liked Michelle when they were younger. Daine and Alanna both had suggested trying to hook them up, seeing as Michelle was working herself to death and they were worried about her. They thought that someone else could snap it out of her and maybe even get her a social life too. Raoul didn't like the idea, but he knew better than to argue with those two and agreed to help. 'Ugh, Michelle's going to kill me.'

* * *

Michelle awoke at her normal time, just before dawn, in order to get in some training while she had the time. She figured that the grazing area for the horses was clear, at least until the training started for the recruits, and that was probably the best place to go. She put down her water jug when she reached the meadow and went through a series of stretches before beginning. 'How did it go again?' Numair had taught her a spell that would make an exact copy of herself in order to help with her training. The copy would have all the same skills as the original person, but the copy would change fighting styles to keep the fighter on his or her toes. 'Oh yeah.' Michelle mumbled a few words and when she opened her eyes she saw the exact image of herself. They had the same icy blue eyes and red hair. The same black and silver half-breastplate and black pants. The only thing different was their weapons. "Stryker and Antares can never be copied." Michelle remembered Numair explain, but the copy did have duel long swords.

"You ready?" The copy nodded and went into a defensive stance. "Oh, I almost forgot." She checked to see if she had her necklace on, one that would keep her from any harm that the copy would place on her. She felt the pain, however, but the wounds wouldn't stay after the training was complete for the day. "Now I'm ready."

As soon as Michelle finished her statement, the copy switched from a defensive stance into an offensive one and thrust her right blade at Michelle. Michelle managed to parry the attack and threw it out wide. "That's cheating." The copy smirked and the fight was on.

"I still have a few hours yet. What should I do?" Ray wondered aloud as he walked out of the King's Own's barracks. He stretched lazily, "Perhaps I'll just check in on Jade." Jade was one of Ray's horses, his warhorse. Jade was a valuable companion, not only on long trudges through the woods, but a help on battlefields as well.

As he was walking out to the stable, luck had it so that he heard Michelle's skirmish out in the meadow. He wondered what was up and decided to check it out.

At first he wasn't sure what he saw. The same person fighting itself just seemed odd. He was transfixed though. The sword dance that they were doing was mesmerizing. The series of parries, thrusts, flips and tumbles all seemed so perfect and in tune with each other. Neither warrior could out smart the other, so neither could get a sure hit. Little nicks here and there were shared, but nothing serious. Ray leaned on the wooden fence, enjoying the show.

"You're slow, copy." Ray decided that the one who just spoke must be the original. He wished he could see who it was, but never got a good look not to mention that the shadows from the forest were covering her. (By the sound of the voice and the high ponytail he guessed that it was a woman.) The first one he thought of was Alanna, but this one was too tall. He then thought of Keladry, but she couldn't use two blades like this warrior, and she usually used a glaive.

The sun rose slowly over the horizon. 'Must be around six thirty. The recruits will be coming out soon. Perhaps I should go.'

Just as he was about to leave he heard a cry of pain. He looked back at the skirmish and saw one warrior with a blade to the other's throat. It was then too that he noticed that one of the victor's blades glowed a light blue color while the other glowed a bright yellow.

"I told you you're too slow." The victor suppressed a smiled and helped the other up. They clasped hands in a handshake then the loser flowed, like a spirit, back into the victor. She exhaled then walked over to her things.

"Impressive." The victor looked up from her drink and over to Ray on the fence.

She walked over, "I thought I was the only one who gets up this early." Her breathing came quickly and her forehead covered with sweat, sweat that she idly wiped off.

"And I, me. Then again I just arrived a few days ago."

The sun finally enlightened their faces and each one pointed at one another.

"Michelle!"

"Ray!"

"I should've known it was you."

"You just came back yesterday? I never knew you left."

"I was assigned to port for the past year. We feared an attack by sea, but thank goodness none came."

"You stayed there for a year doing nothing?" Michelle cocked an eyebrow. It sounded pointless to her.

"No, that's where I was assigned, but Sir Raul came often and took my squad elsewhere. I came back to Corus often, but I never saw hide nor hair of you."

"I've been all over myself. I stayed at Pirate's Swoop for a few months to help out Alanna with some things. From there I went to Tyra to escort Emperor Kaddar to Corus, but I was called to help with a spidren problem."

"Sounds like you've been busy."

"All in a day's work." They both shared smiles.

"Well, I'd better check on Jade like I planned to before I ran into you." He smiled. "Good-bye Michelle. I hope we can talk again some time." He waved a final farewell and then disappeared into the stable.

"Ah, Michelle, there you are." Michelle turned towards Wyldon when she heard his voice. He motioned her to come closer and she obeyed.

"Anything interesting you want me to do?" She asked, eager to get going.

"We'll find something for you, don't worry. Ray!"

'Ray?!'

"Yes?" Having just strolled out of the stable, Ray walked over to Wyldon, but stopped when he saw Michelle.

"You two will be working together. I want you to help with the staff/sword training. I'll be there to supervise you, so don't think this'll be easy."

Both were speechless. 'It's quite ironic if you ask me.' Michelle thought to herself before shaking off the shock and nodding her approval. "Very well then. When shall we start?"

"Their training begins soon. They're in the mess hall eating right now so why don't you join them. I don't believe either of you have had breakfast yet." They saluted with a small nod and walked off towards the dining hall.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck with you for a few weeks at least," Ray teased.

"Yeah, apparently. Oh, and one thing," They stopped. "Don't you dare call me Wolfess."

_'_Wolfess?' Ray thought, but then shrugged and caught up to her.

* * *

"Today is your first day of staff training. I realize that some of you may have practiced the staff and/or sword before, but this is a time for you to get it right. Now, I want everyone to get a partner and spread out. We don't want anyone bumping into each other." Wyldon announced in that gruff voice of his.

Michelle had to admit to herself that she was nervous, though she really didn't know why. She had Wyldon's confidence along with all her friends, but still she felt uneasy. She remembered training in this very room about five years ago, but she still felt as if she didn't have the right to do this. Wyldon was older and more experienced than she was and so were his other officers and helpers. She just felt so… inferior.

"Relax." It was as if Ray had read her mind. "It gets better."

"I'm sorry. Is it that obvious?"

"No, but I knew you would be."

"Have you done this before?"

"Once for a month. If you just be yourself and teach them what you know you'll be fine. Everyone have a partner? Now I want you to practice the high strike and block. You two, what are your names and years?"

"I'm Valdor, a fourth-year page," announced the youth with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"And I'm Ridoc, also a fourth-year" the other page, with blonde hair and blue eyes, responded.

"Good. You two demonstrate for the first years." The boys did as they were told.

Michelle thought on what Ray had told her for a second while he explained more about the drill. 'I guess that makes sense. I have been here for a while, though it doesn't' seem like that long.' She sighed. _'_"Be yourself." I hear that often around here.'

"Remember what I said. Take it _easy_. We're just looking at your form and are going to correct you. Now, I realize that we haven't shown you the normal way yet, but don't fret. I always feel it's better for you to do it your own way and then we'll see how we can help."

It was a short cession. Ray and Michelle ended up showing the correct way to do things, seeing as Ray's philosophy didn't work. The first-years were so sloppy they had no other choice. "We'll continue this tomorrow. It's time for you to head off to tilting." They were off in a bolt, despite the pain that was likely coursing through their muscles.

"That wasn't bad. Some of the first-years caught on pretty quick. And the older pages were doing well too. Not too many mistakes on their end." Michelle concluded.

"Yeah, I agree. Perhaps since all the attacks and threats began, more and more families are teaching their kids self-defense."

"That makes sense." They exited the training building and out into the courtyard. "I'm going to watch the tilting, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Michelle walked off before Ray could say another word. He merely shrugged and walked in the other direction. _'_That went well I thought. Some pages just have to work on some footwork, but that will come in time.' He looked back over his shoulder and over at Michelle leaning up against the fence. _'_It's kinda strange that we're working together isn't it?' He shrugged again. 'Let's not think about it. It's just going to give me a headache.'

Michelle watched the practice in silence. She didn't really even want to watch them, at least not today. 'I just wanted to… get away from Ray.' She laid her head upon her arms and leaned on the fence more. 'I feel really bad thinking like that, but I just felt so uncomfortable. It's also really suspicious.' Michelle sighed and stood up straight. 'Let's not worry about it now.' She headed back towards her room.

* * *

The pages had education classes after lunch. 'So I only teach once a day…' Michelle thought with a sigh. 'What am I going to do with all of my time now? Perhaps this wasn't a good idea.'

Even though the day seemed like it was going to be long, the dinner bell sounded, startling her out of her reading. She shook off the surprise and walked to the dining hall once again.

Dinner was short for Michelle. She had taken her food outside to eat and was sitting on the fence, but she hadn't even started on her meal. She just didn't feel up to food at the moment.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Michelle turned to see Maria walking towards her and ran out to meet her. Maria had been a good friend to Michelle when she first came to Corus, her and Ray. She had light brown hair that fell idly across her shoulders, and amber eyes to match. Maria, wearing a grass-colored skirt with a white shirt, stood to be about the same height as Michelle. They embraced in a hug. "I heard that you were doing well. Do tell."

"I'm still studying at the academy in the City of the Gods, but things are going smoothly. His majesty called me back to help with our wizarding shortage. Lord Lindhall Reed said that he would help me continue my studies here." Lindhall Reed was a professor at the magic university in Carthak, the land south of Tortall, before coming to Corus. He and Numair were old friends and never hesitated to help, as well as gain knowledge.

"That's great, Maria!" Although Michelle disguised it well, she was really worried. With the strength of the Evaldian's sorcerers and the amount of them, Maria will be outnumbered.

"And what about you, Michelle? I've heard you're a second Lioness."

Michelle smiled slightly, "Things have been reasonably quiet for the most part. Maybe a few disturbances here and there."

"I was waiting for the 'Nothing we can't handle' remark, but I don't think I'm going to hear it."

"We're doing the best we can. That's all we can do for now."

Silence passed between them for a short while. Maria knew the seriousness of Tortall's situation and Michelle didn't need to tell her. It was something that weighed on everyone's conscience. "I'm scared."

Michelle was surprised to hear Maria speak so. Maria had always been the one to perk everyone up and to make them think of the positive things. Her speaking just seemed so wrong. Despite this she had to agree. "You'd be a fool if you weren't. It's hard to stay positive and joyful during times like these. If you look at every soldier we have, whether he be one of the King's Own or she be one of the Queen's Riders, they are all frightened. We're outnumbered, Maria. It doesn't matter if someone wants to be positive or not that's the truth."

"What about you? Aren't you scared?" Maria just had to ask. Michelle always seemed to be tough in these situations.

"Of course." There was no hesitation or pause and Maria was glad of it.

_'_At least she's still human,' Maria thought.

"So, on a brighter note, have you talked to Ray yet? He's back too."

"No, I haven't. Actually you're the first one I've seen."

A long silence passed and Michelle decided to reclaim her spot on the rail of the fence. "I heard you and him are training pages together." Maria elbowed her friend, a funny look on her face. "How's that going?"

Michelle sighed. "Must you bring that up? Why does everyone mention that?"

"Because it's cute."

"Cute?!" In such disbelief Michelle jumped down from the fence. She turned to look Maria in the eye. "Cute?! Why is everyone all of a sudden concerned about my habits? What about you, Maria? Do you have a _special _someone?"

"As a matter of fact I do." This took Michelle off guard and her anger subsided instantly. "His name is Taren Ryder. He's a wizard at the academy. We're engaged actually."

Michelle had to laugh, mostly out of her own foolishness. "So, everyone does have someone."

"Everyone but you. Oh, and Ray of course." Maria smiled when she saw Michelle sigh. "I know you don't want to hear about this, Michelle, but think about it okay? He's a nice guy and I think it would be perfect." She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Give him a chance. Okay? You don't want to be alone for the rest of your life do you?"

Michelle was about to answer with a retort, but Maria had already left. 'Most likely to see if there's anything left for her to eat. I don't think she ate yet.' Michelle sighed. 'Give him a chance? I don't think I'm ready for something like that. I have so many things that have to get done and I never have time for such nonsense. I'm just so lost…' She sighed once more before noticing her dinner on the grass. She took the plate in her hand now, but realized that she still couldn't eat it. 'I don't want to waste it…Ugh! Where's Aquaris when I need him?'

* * *

Michelle's journal

_August 16th _

It's hard to believe that two years have passed since Tsunami closed off the door forever. I still remember the first time she opened our very first door, but then again I remember when the Enemy destroyed our World too. Apparently our World wasn't the first to get destroyed. The Enemy, Xilow, had been attacking other Worlds too. Tsunami saved us and sent us on a journey to protect any of the Worlds that needed help. It was a journey that I thought would never end. Even though we're so far apart now, Amara and I will always be "Sisters in all but blood.'

Perhaps I shouldn't reminisce on the past, but how can I not? I'll never see Tsunami or Amara again. The door was shut and Xilow gone. Tsunami won't have any more worlds to assign and Amara and I will never get to see who's the better fighter. Those were fun times. Amara and I were so competitive.

Maybe I should move on to happier notes. It was great to see everyone today. I missed them so much while I was away. Everyone's doing great. Daine and Numair are doing well and Daine finally got over her sickness, although she's still very weak. Jonathan and Thayet are doing an excellent job keeping everything in order through such hard times and Alanna's working hard although I can tell it's tough on her to stay away from home for so long. I haven't spoken to Keladry yet. But then again she's probably busy, being a squire to none other then Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories' Peak. I bet that's interesting. He told me he wasn't working her to death, but I know him better then that.

I haven't seen Aquaris in a while. He said that he'd stay in Corus while I was gone, but I haven't seen him once since my arrival. Perhaps I'll look for him tomorrow. That is curious once I think on it more. He's usually overjoyed to see me back and is the first one to "tackle me". Well, tomorrow we'll see.

I saw Maria today and actually talked to her. She's doing so well and studying hard. I'm so proud of her, but I'm really scared too. She's been called back because of our wizard shortage. That means she'll be right in all of the action and the main target. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to her. I've already lost two of those closest to me, not counting all those lost in my Worlds, and I don't want to lose any more. That's impossible though. Death is part of this place, of this World. It is a natural thing that must take place.

Oh yeah, Maria's engaged too. It seems everyone is but me and I'm the only one that doesn't care. I think his name is Taren Ryder. They'll be happy, I know it. I promise that nothing will happen to her. I'll give my life for her so that she can finally have a happy life and a happy family. Her family was never that close. Her parents always fought and her brothers always got into trouble. She deserves what she didn't have.

I saw Ray too. He's doing very well for himself these days. He's a sergeant in the Third Company of the King's Own and is a good friend of Raul's. We talked this morning after I was done training. It was short, but sweet. After that we even taught some pages together. He's nice and all, but I don't know if I can handle someone in my life at the moment. I doubt he was even thinking that way when we were talking, but it's all really skeptical. Daine just yelled at me yesterday for working too hard and wanting me to find someone. Nah, I shouldn't judge them. He is nice though. Kind, compassionate, and caring. Everything a woman looks for in a man right? I guess so. I was looking for the bold and adventurous type myself. The chivalrous and knightly kind. Those are only in fairy tales though. There's no one like that around here. Maybe that's why I'm not attracted to anyone. Oh well. Let's not dwell on it.

"Be yourself"", that's going to be my theme of the day. Ray told it to me when we were helping the pages. It really is good advice and I'll keep it in mind from now on. Simple, but good.

_Michelle Jarlin (Sarrasri)_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **_Sorry this chapter is so long. Thanks for those who actually read it all the way to the end. So far this is my biggest one. :)

To those of you who haven't read this yet, I put little journal entries at the end of most chapters. It just goes inside the mind of Michelle and allows her to express herself. I personally really like them. (Shrugs) Anyway here's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome and loved as is the inspiration that comes along with them.

_Strata_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was the same as the previous. Michelle got up early to train and Ray met her before they went to grab breakfast. They worked on staff training again that day and it seemed worse than the day before. Neither Ray nor Michelle could remember getting so frustrated. "Apparently we're going to have to stick with the staff for a while," Ray told Michelle after the cession.

Michelle agreed with a sigh. "They're going to need to know how to use anything. You never know when a random object may save your life."

"Yeah and a long stick of wood is usually what you find," Ray responded sarcastically.

"Well, it always happens in books. Why shouldn't life be any different?"

"I didn't know you were a book reader. I didn't think you had any time."

"It clears my head. I mostly read when I'm on watch."

"Well that's comforting," Ray said with a small laugh. "Aren't you suppose to… well, watch on watch?"

"I do." Ray still looked confused. "I don't read the whole time, dummy. But when I do read I use my ears as my look out."

"I should try that sometime then."

"Then remind me never to accompany your squad," Michelle mocked.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Ray exclaimed in dismay.

"Just what it sounds like," Michelle countered with a laugh.

"Lady Michelle!" Michelle turned to see Stefan, the horse hostler who lived in the stables, running towards him. His garb was draped in hay and dried slobber from the horses. His light blonde hair lowed gently in the wind, illuminating his blue eyes and reddish face. "Ma'am, there's someone who wishes to meet with you."

"With me?" Michelle thought for a second, but no one came to mind. "Who?"

"He didn't really say anything, just nudged me out the door and I got you."

"A he?" Ray said and cocked an eyebrow.

Michelle merely shrugged. "I guess I'll go check it out, but then again I have any idea who it is. See you tomorrow!"

'Hopefully sooner than that…' Ray thought while he waved.

Michelle followed Stephan's lead and went to the stable. The horses were out with the pages, so all was quiet. "Hello?" She asked loudly, seeing no one in pure sight.

_Long time no see._

Michelle turned around to see a red fox staring back at her with its cloudy blue eyes. Its white-tipped tail waved excitedly. "Aquaris!" She shouted in delight and ran to him. She knelt down and threw her arms around his neck. "Where have you been?"

_I've been around,_ He responded simply and nudged her lightly with his nose. _When did you get back?_

"About three or so days ago. I was looking for you, but no one said they saw you and I found no trace."

_Sorry about that. I decided to take a little trek around._

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Michelle asked, knowing he wouldn't just leave for the heck of it.

Aquaris shook his head solemnly. _Nope._

"What were you looking for?" Michelle asked, realizing that Aquaris wasn't going to say it on his own.

_A way back home… _

Michelle caught her breath when he said that. She knew what he meant, a way back to Tsunami and Amara. She sighed sadly and sat back. "There isn't going to be a way back, Aquaris. You know that just as well as I. We're going to have to make the best of things here. Tsunami and Amara… are dead to us…"

_I know how hard it is for you to say that, Michelle, and it's hard for me to hear it, but there's still hope. If we could get here there's got to be a way out._

Michelle shook her head. "Tsunami put us here and only she can take us away. Tsunami blocked the door, for good. There was no more need for us, Aquaris. Amara and I were done with our mission."

_Then why couldn't you two decide to remain together? I guess that's what confuses me the most._

"It's because there were only the two worlds left, Amara's and this one. We had to separate 'cause each of us needed to protect her separate world. There was no other choice, unless we condemned this one to extinction."

Aquaris sighed. _Yeah, I remember that ordeal and it still sends shivers down my spine. _Aquaris paused for a second. _But there's still hope, _he urged. _There's always hope._

"We'll see, Aquaris. Only time can tell what's going to happen in the future."

Aquaris nodded at that, he seemed to like that prospect. _Do you have any food? I'm starved…_

Michelle sighed with a smile. "You should've been here last night. I had plenty of food for you to eat."

_You mean there's nothing for me to eat?! _Aquaris voiced in dismay.

Michelle merely laughed. "You can't seriously think there's nothing for you to eat. Lunch will be in a few minutes and you can have mine. I'm not hungry anyway."

_No, I can't eat yours._

"I just told you I'm not hungry." She laughed to herself and scratched his head. "I'll mention to the cook that you've returned and to set some food out for you, okay?"

Aquaris nodded before nudging her with his nose again. _How are you doing, Michelle?_

"I thought you said you were hungry? You don't want to hear about my boring masquerades."

_You said it was in a few minutes, _he countered.

"Well, I've been pretty much everywhere, or so it seems. Pirate's Swoop and anywhere else that needed to be rid of Immortals." She thought for a second. "I guess that's not everywhere is it?"

_Sounds like a lot of places to me, _Aquaris responded with a smile, if foxes could smile. The bell for lunch sounded about the courtyard and Michelle pushed herself to her feet.

"Shall we go and eat then?"

_Definitely, _Aquaris responded and darted off ahead of her.

Michelle smiled to herself as she saw him go. "I thought it might be him." Michelle turned and saw that Ray had snuck over.

"Yeah, I was a little surprised myself that he didn't show up yesterday. I guess he had more important things to do." She hid her sigh at the mention of it.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Ray asked, looking hopeful.

Michelle thought for a second, but shook her head. "I have something I have to do. I'm not hungry now anyway," she added quickly, knowing Ray was about to say something about her not eating. "You go on ahead."

Ray sighed, but smiled afterwards. "Okay. Maybe I'll see you after?"

Michelle merely shrugged and waved goodbye as he walked off towards the cafeteria.

_You coming? _Michelle looked back towards the kitchen and saw Aquaris waiting for her at the door. She smiled to herself before running over and getting him some food.

* * *

_'_Let's see,' Michelle thought to herself as she walked through the stable. She walked to her horses' stall and peered in. She smiled warmly when she saw that her warhorse, Strata, was taking a well-deserved nap. She looked into the next stall and found her other gelding, Echo, and decided to use her to ride for the afternoon. "Hello," she spoke. The horse looked up at her and cocked its head to the side.

Michelle smiled with a small chuckle. "Do you want to go for a run? I need to get out and think for a while." Michelle felt a little foolish for talking with her horse, but she knew, through Daine, that talking was the best way to get an animal to like you. 'Daine knows best….' She thought with a small smile.

The horse nodded. Michelle offered her thanks and walked over to take a saddle off the wall. She looked at it a second before turning back to the horse. "Would you rather go bareback?"

The horse pawed anxiously at the ground as if telling Michelle to hurry up. "Okay, okay. I don't know how I got to be bossed around by my own gelding…." She placed the saddle back on the wall and grabbed the bit and reigns. She put it in its mouth and slung the reigns over the head before leading the horse outside. "Ready, Echo?" Michelle always loved the name. It fit perfectly with the mare's white-gray coat and cloudy blue eyes. 'Eyes just like Aquaris,' she observed.

She stopped at the gate. "Lady Michelle requesting access to the city and the roads beyond," she said to the two guards standing watch on the inside. They saluted and pulled open one of the doors. The guards on the other side looked suspicious until they saw Michelle and saluted as well. She nodded her thanks and led Echo down into the city of Corus. She nodded a few hellos, but didn't spend long with idle chat. Once she reached the city gate she went through the same procedure and left the town behind her. She jumped onto Echo's back and sped off down the road.

* * *

'I still can't believe that Aquaris went out looking for the door. He knows it's closed. Can't he accept his life here?' Michelle nudged Echo to go faster and she obliged. She ducked under a low branch and maneuvered her mare around a hole in the path before motioning her over to the forest and the meadow beyond. 'I mean, can't he even try? He's been like this ever since the door closed. No matter how many times I tell him he goes and looks for it. Face it! It's not going to open!' Echo leaped over a fallen branch and continued speeding through the forest until she reached the meadow. She slowed, Michelle tugging on the reigns, and soon came to a halt.

Michelle jumped off and patted Echo on the neck. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Echo. There are so many things that I can do here. I can make a great life if I tried. But that's the problem. I'm not willing to." Echo's ears flinched as she grazed on the grass. "Just like Aquaris I can't let any of that go. I guess it was easy for me to live in so many different places. I got to see so many unique things, and even some of the things that were in my birth world. Every time I got a new world I thought it was going to be my home one, but it always turned out to be different. That's what always drove me to take another one, the thought that maybe this one was home."

Michelle sighed and sat down on the grass, hugging her bent knees. "But now here I am. I have to make a life of my own. No parents, no guardian, no 'sister in all but blood', just me. No plan, no clear path, only darkness."

Michelle sat there like that for a while, just thinking. Her thoughts were so sad, but that soon turned into frustration. 'Why didn't Tsunami just let me die on my home world. It would've saved all of this pain, this agony that tears at me. I lost so much, so many friends and family members. I lost everything that I held dear and yet here I stand. I couldn't protect them like I was suppose to.' She turned to Echo, climbed onto her again--much to her dislike--and turned her towards the direction they came. She nudged her into a gallop right away. 'And now the same thing's happening here. A new enemy that no one knew about. An enemy that has so much power. Am I going to lose everyone here too?!'

Michelle was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone stepped out into her path. Echo neighed loudly and reared, almost throwing Michelle off. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She shouted, not even realizing that anger was flowing into her tone. She calmed Echo by patting her gently on the neck and offering comforting words into her ear. The knight was about to yell at the person to move when she heard a sob. She looked down and realized that it was only a small boy about four or five years old. She bit her lip, feeling ashamed for her temper, and got off of Echo.

"What are you doing way out here? Where's your mother?"

The child hiccupped, from crying so much, and wiped his nose on his hand. "M-my mommy," he sobbed, "i-is gone." He then burst out into tears and Michelle bent down to pull him into a hug. She pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed his tearstained cheeks and eyes. "Blow," she ordered softly when she put the cloth to his nose.

Once he settled down she pulled a muffin out of Echo's saddle bag and gave it to him. He ate it slowly, but surely. "I guess you're hungry. I have another one if you want it." The boy nodded, still keeping his head low. Michelle retrieved the last muffin and gave it to the boy. He seemed to be in good health, although a little skinnier then a boy should be of his age. His clothes were mud-stained and ripping in areas, but they were still holding up well. She ruffled his blonde hair, brushing it to the side and out of his hazel eyes. "What's your name?"

"Aethon," he responded shyly, but he had finally calmed down.

"Well, Aethon, do you think you can tell me what happened? I can help." She brushed his hair back again, smiling warmly.

Aethon hesitated, but finally built up enough nerve to tell. "My home, right over there," Michelle followed his hand towards the West. "was attacked by some people. I didn't know who they were or anything, but mommy says I should run and hide. I asked her if she would come and find me and she said yes, but she never come back." His body became tense and Michelle could tell he was about to cry again. "I hid up in my favorite tree. I got good at climbing it from all the other times mommy told me not to but I did anyway." Tears now started to flow down his cheeks and Michelle brushed them away soothingly.

"What happened to your home?" Michelle asked, even though she felt bad asking Aethon the question. She didn't want to have him relive it again, but she had no other choice. If there were Evaldians crossing the boarder again she needed to be informed as soon as possible.

"T-they burned it." He sobbed again. "I-I couldn't find mommy an' daddy."

Michelle pulled him into another hug. "I'm going to take you to my home okay. There're kind people who will take care of you. They'll give you nice, warm food and a soft bed to sleep on."

"But what about mommy an' daddy? Will they be able to find me?"

Michelle wasn't sure whether to tell him the truth yet or not. She just pulled him into another hug and answered, "As soon as you're settled, I'll go out and look for them."

"We must be quick," Michelle whispered in Echo's ear. The mare shook her head and neighed softly. Michelle boosted Aethon up onto Echo's back and slid behind him. "Hold on tight," she told the boy and Echo took off at a sprint.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the wooden door to his study, one that Jonathan almost missed. He sighed before answering, "What is it, Vichan. I specifically said--"

Vichan, Jonathan's attendant, opened the door and instantly went into a low bow. "I'm sorry to barge in like this milord, but Lady Michelle just returned and she brings dire news."

Jonathan nodded and Michelle walked in. "I'm sorry about this," She bowed respectfully. "but this is something that may be of importance."

"Go on," Jonathan bid and set his other work aside. He motion to the seat across from him and she sat.

"I rode out of town, just to clear my head and came across a young boy. He lived in a farmhouse nearby. His parents were brutally murdered, I assume, and his home burned. It was recently so if you allow me to take some men we can stop them before they get any further."

Jonathan leaned back in his chair, thinking over the situation. "Very well. Take Raoul and his company, along with the Second Company of Riders. Check out the boy's home. Don't stray too far and _be careful_," He stressed. "I've been having a bad feeling lately."

Michelle nodded and bowed before leaving the room. She knew better then to ignore Jonathan's instincts.

* * *

"Alright, men. Move out!" Raoul shouted. The small army surged forward into the forest, following Raoul at first, but then the knight commander gave the lead over to Michelle. She followed the path that she took as well as she remembered. She was thankful though, that Echo remembered more then she did, so she ended up having the mare lead.

The smell of smoke and rotting flesh reached the girl's nostrils before the farmhouse even came into view. The sight wasn't a pleasant one. The once two story farmhouse was now nothing more then rubble. The second story had collapsed onto the first and amazingly the walls of the ground floor were still standing. _'Not for long,' _she thought wearily. Off to the far left of the company, the stable and barn were still standing and look unharmed.

"No doubt the useful animals were taken…." Raoul observed.

"And the others killed," added Ray. He, being part of the Third Company, had ridden beside Domitan (Dom) of Masbolle, another sergeant in Raoul's Company,

"They could still be about," Michelle warned and the others nodded grimly.

"Kel, I want you to go with Michelle." Raoul ordered his squire. Kel nodded and pulled sharply on the reigns to her gelding, Peachblossom (Probably the testiest and meanest stallion around.) before he snapped at the nearest soldier. Raoul turned to Michelle. "I want you and Kel to search the farmhouse. Be on your guard and look for any stragglers. Also, gather anything that isn't spoiled. Maybe we can give it to the young boy." Michelle nodded and directed Echo over towards the rubble, Kel following.

"Dom, take your squad and search the barn." Dom nodded and shouted orders. "Ray, you take your squad and search west of here. Report back here." Ray nodded and motioned to his squad to follow. "Captain Flyndan, take your group and search to the South."

Once all of his squads were in place he turned to the leader of the Queen's Riders. "Split your team up and go North and East. I'll help Kel and Michelle." The leader saluted and did as she was ordered.

Raoul trotted over on his gelding, Amberfire. He slid off and walked over to the two ladies. "Find anything?" He asked Kel, but when she shook her head he sighed. The Knight Commander didn't expect to find anything, but he had always hoped.

He stepped through the doorway and into the kitchen, or what was left of it. Pots and pans were scattered on the floor, most too burnt to be recognizable. The cupboards and it's contents were strewn in various directions along with items from the second floor. He stepped into the next room, the family room, only to be pulled back by Kel as a part of the roof collapsed. Raoul offered a thanks.

"I found Aethon's parents," Michelle announced and the squire and her knight walked over to join. She stood at the rear of the house next to the pile of rubble that she pushed off of the victims. Handkerchiefs were already placed over their faces, no doubt Michelle's doing, but their bodies seemed free from stormwing or animal filth. "I'll start on a grave."

"I'll help," the tall, blonde-haired squire offered.

Raoul was about to lend a hand when he saw Dom signal from the barn that it was empty, of both it's people and contents. Raoul signaled back to take another thorough look before joining the others.

The squads that were sent into the woods were returning. Only Ray's group had any leads. "We found some horse dung that was about five hours old, and we followed the trail until it hit a river."

"Our orders were not to pursue," Raoul reminded him bleakly, although it was more to remind himself.

Michelle and Kel finished the graves and were placing the bodies inside by the time the reports finished. Everyone said a small prayer to the Black god to grant them a safe journey before they climbed back onto their mounts. Michelle was tempted to take off after the bandits to avenge the deaths, but one look from Raoul made her stay. She sighed sadly and climbed back onto Echo, taking a spot in the line towards the rear.

* * *

"I know you wanted to go after them. Frankly, so did I, but orders are orders." Michelle nodded silently to Raoul and waved weakly when he bid her farewell.

She lead Echo back to the stables and placed her in the stall next to Strata. Michelle brushed her down thoroughly, being uncommonly silent, but if Echo noticed she didn't do anything.

Once Echo was brushed and fed she bid her and Strata good-night before walking off to her own room.

She locked the door behind her as she entered and carelessly threw her boots off to the side. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even see Aquaris curled up in the corner next to her bed on the opposite wall. She turned to her left and the armoire standing there. She dipped her hands into the wash basin and splashed her face. Once she was dry she walked over to her bed and fell down onto it, staring at the ceiling.

Almost as soon as she collapsed, a knock sounded on her door. "Who is it?" She called, to lazy to go and open up.

"It's Ray. Michelle, please let me in." His voice was so pitiful sounding that she had no other choice. She opened the door to admit him. A small body grasped her waist in a hug and Michelle looked down at the sniffling Aethon. "He wanted to see you do badly I just had to bring him over."

Michelle knelt down and hugged the boy properly. "Are you doing better? Did you eat enough?" The boy managed a nod between sobs. Michelle ruffled his hair and turned back to Ray. "Do you think you could ask for an extra cot to be put in here?"

"No prob', Michelle. I'll go do that now." He turned and disappeared.

"You need some rest," she said to Aethon. "A friend of mine just went to go get you a bed to sleep on. I can set it up near my bed if you'd like." The boy nodded, rubbing his eyes. He seemed to be doing better. He was clean and properly clothed, sporting a light blue tunic, brown breeches, and casual shoes. 'The hospitality of Corus never ceases to amaze me,' she thought with a grin, happily noting that meat had been placed on the boy's bones.

Ray and a few servants returned with a cot a moment later. She directed them to the spot and Ray put a blanket down for comfort and another one to keep warm.

Once the boy was asleep, Michelle bid Ray good-night and climbed into her own bed. She took one last glance at Aethon and smiled. _'_He's sweet isn't he? And so adorable.'

_Don't get too attached. Someone might think you like this kind of thing. _Aquaris grumbled and jumped onto the bed. He curled up at her feet.

* * *

_August 17th_

I finally saw Aquaris today. He went on a search to try and find a way out of here so that he could go back home.… No luck, like I expected. Even after two years he's still searching. Too bad he doesn't use all of that time to try and build a life here. I guess I could say that for myself though too. Darn him.… Now he's got me thinking about it and I'll probably be dwelling about it for the rest of the day too.

I met a boy today. A young boy at that. His home was burned to the ground by raiders. I don't know where they came from, but all of us suspect Evaldian activity. When we got to Aethon's home, everything had already been taken and the enemy was no where in sight. Raoul split up the company, but our orders were not to pursue. I don't think even Jonathan thought we would be able to catch them.

I'm trying to decide what to do with Aethon. He's too young to help me with any of my knightly chores, and being so young, he needs a lot of attention. I've learned that from babysitting the twins at Pirate's Swoop those numerous times. I really would like to take him in though…. No, he needs a family, not a knight. I'll find him a home tomorrow.

"Always treasure your family and friends, for you never know what may happen to one of them." Life is short and when there's war in your homeland, it's even shorter. Enjoy the moments that you have, even the bad ones you should treasure. Remember that.

_Michelle Jarlin (Sarrasri)_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **_I've been spending time trying to rewrite this story so I hope you like it so far. Feel free to drop by a Review.

_Strata_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The days went by so fast now that Michelle didn't even know what happened to them. Things were routine for her by now and they rarely changed. But Michelle didn't mind, she liked routine.

Aethon had been staying with Michelle, even though she still searched for a family. She often went to town to ask around, but no one seemed interested. Michelle didn't mind though. The more "No's" that she got, the longer she had Aethon. It was amazing how much the little boy had grown on her. He still stayed in her room and Michelle found his pouting amber eyes irresistible when it came to playing a game. He had made a few friends in the palace, mostly children of servants, and was often playing with them during the day. None of the other mothers minded, however, and even watched after him when Michelle wasn't able to. The knight couldn't have been happier.

The war was still looking bleak, though there had been a break in the battling because winter was rolling in. King Jonathan was finally getting back to his old self and was even seen walking about the courtyard during the day. Queen Thayet stayed at his side mostly during these outings.

Alanna was able to make it home before the snow fell. She asked Michelle if she wanted to go and Michelle really wanted to. She hadn't been back to Pirate's Swoop since her summer scouting. When Michelle had first arrived in this strange country, Alanna and George had welcomed her with open arms. She had spent most of her younger years with them while Daine went off with Numair on their numerous adventures. It was the only home she had, other then the one at the castle. Sadly, Michelle refused the offer and stayed to help Ray with the training.

She regretted it now, seeing the snowfall outside only made her heart sink. It meant that training had to remain indoors now. Not only that but her rides with Echo and Strata had to come to an end until the snow melted.

Aquaris yawned loudly off to the right of Michelle's window seat. She glanced over and shook her head. "Is that all you do? Sleep?"

_There isn't anything else to do with all this snow on the ground. And no one likes me running around the castle. _He replied with a snort.

"Daine doesn't mind," Michelle reminded him.

_Well, that's not saying much 'cause she wouldn't mind any animal._

"It's still snowing…" Michelle groaned as she returned her attention back outside. She was getting used to not going outside to spar with her copy, but she could never fully tolerate the torture. "For goodness sakes. This has been going on and off for days now. Can't it just stop?! At least enough for me to train?" She sighed heavily and fell back on her bed.

Aquaris chuckled and Michelle cast an angry glare at him. _Relax, would ya? So what if you haven't gotten in a few days of fighting, you're still getting some form of practice with the pages. You and Ray have been showing off I've heard_. Aquaris gave Michelle a funny look.

"'Showing off'?" Michelle echoed, cocking an eyebrow. "We're merely showing them how it's done. How does that go under the category of 'showing off'?"

_That's only what I heard, _Aquaris replied with a yawn. _And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some rest._ He closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

Michelle rolled her eyes before staring out the window again. The snowflakes were beautiful, she had to remind herself, even though she loathed them at the moment. Each was a different shape and size. It was hard to believe that that was even possible. One of them stuck to the window and Michelle looked at it carefully. She tried to discern the pattern etched upon it, but her body heat made it melt away. She sighed and rested her head upon her upraised hand. 'When will it stop? Whenever it wants to I guess. Maybe we should take the pages outside tomorrow, have them practice fighting in winter conditions. Even though enemy soldiers are at a halt in the winter, immortals aren't.'

She cast another look at Aquaris before returning to her thinking. 'I wonder if Ray ventured out. He's always up and about around dinner time.' Michelle surprised herself at the thought. "What in the world would make me think about that?" She asked herself and Aquaris stirred in his sleep. 'I have to admit that he's fun to be around. I mean I feel comfortable and all. I doubt I like him though. That would be ridiculous.' Michelle shook her head. "_This_ is ridiculous! Why am I thinking about _this_?" Aquaris stirred again, but Michelle paid him no heed. She sighed, 'Maybe it's the snow. It always gets me in a thinking mood.' Her eyelids began to get heavy, but she forced them open again. 'Apparently it gets me tired too.'

Michelle didn't even notice that she fell asleep until a loud banging on her door rudely awoke her. "I'll be there in a sec!" She shouted grouchily and pulled open the door. A young servant boy stood there panting. "What is it?" She asked, a tint of anger still in her voice.

"His majesty has called a council and says that you are to attend, lady knight."

Michelle blinked a few times before it registered. She had never been invited to one of the royal meetings. They were mostly only for the king and his trusted advisors. "What time is it?"

"It's five o'clock, ma'am," the boy responded and bowed. "I must leave now, ma'am. His majesty says to hurry."

"Of course." Was all that Michelle could get in before he raced down the hallway and out of sight.

She slipped into her winter attire and threw her cloak around her shoulders before leaving the barracks at a sprint. She pulled the cowl of her cloak up higher on her neck to block the wind. 'The storm's worse then I thought.'

Only her memory guided her way to the front doors of the castle and she pushed them open. She shook out her hair and stepped inside. A maid instantly rushed to her side and took her cloak and coat from her. Michelle nodded her thanks and speed walked down to the council room. She knocked before entering. "It's Lady Michelle."

The door swung open to admit her to the rest of the people seated in the room. Myles, Alanna's adoptive father and head spymaster, sat at the end of the table. He was a small, chubby man with long, dark hair that now sprouted a few grey streaks, and a trimmed beard. He wore a dark red tunic over a white lined shirt and black hose. He turned around and gave her a soft smile, though Michelle wished she could give such a smile in return. Gary sat across from Myles, adorning a grey linen shirt and black hose. He too nodded politely and Michelle returned the nod. It went on from person to person in the gathering; Duke Gareth the Elder (Gary's father), Duke Baird (The castle's head healer), and Raoul. Numair was missing as was Alanna but Michelle figured she was still at home. She wasn't sure why Numair was gone, but decided now wasn't the time to ask.

Jonathan sat at the head of the table, leaning over some reports. His attire included a deep purple tunic over a white shirt and tan hose. "Please, take a seat, Michelle." Raoul motioned for her to take a seat next to him and Michelle obliged. She could feel the suspicious stares, even after the warming welcome before, and slumped down in her chair. She tried to make herself look invisible, though it obviously wasn't working.

"I'm sorry to take you all away from your duties, but I've just received some startling news. It seems that even though the winter's harsh this year, the enemy has sent two companies along with a clan of stormwings and spidrens to our doorstep." Everyone in the room looked to one another, their faces masking that of horror but not surprise. "The guards gave me this report about a half an hour ago saying that movement has been spotted near the Olorun river and is taking a straight course here. I've already alerted Alanna and she says she'll get here as soon as possible, but with the roads blocked with all of this snow, it seems she won't get here in time. We can't count on her now."

Michelle looked at her hands and twiddled them nervously. _'_Why am I here? There's no reason for me to be. I can't help.' She thought, averting her eyes from anyone who tried to make contact.

"I'm guessing that you want me to take a few squads to hold them off while you prepare?" Raoul observed, leaning back in his chair while putting a hand through his hair nervously.

"Actually, that's where Michelle comes in." The entire room turned towards the redhead and she gulped, feeling her a blush creep into her cheeks.

"What can I do?" She asked. It came out more confidently then she expected and was glad.

"I want you to do what Raoul suggested. I want you to head them off."

"Who am I to bring?" Michelle asked, gaining back her lost composure.

"I'll go with you," Raoul suggested, but Jonathan shook his head.

"Take only volunteers."

"But sir," Michelle began, "Volunteers? There isn't enough time for me to ask around."

"I already sent Numair."

"But with only volunteers? She'll be killed, Jonathan!" Gary argued.

"As soon as you're at a disadvantage get out of there and head back here."

Michelle then understood. "Do you think I should have a mage with me?"

Jonathan thought it over before nodding. "Take Maria, you two seem to get along well."

Michelle nodded, smiling inwardly. It would be good to see Maria again, even if it was in such a grim time.

"Go now and get your men ready. Leave as soon as possible. The Evaldians should be close by now. Remember, all we want is a delay, nothing more."

"Understood," Michelle replied and bowed low before exiting.

* * *

Michelle's squad assembled quickly, even with all of their winter gear, and was out of Corus in a little over an hour. The Olorun river was about a day and a half ride though they figured the Evaldians were heading their way and would meet them somewhere in the middle. They made sure to keep the pace swift, but silent as well. It wasn't a big squad, so it was easier to keep attention away from them. They were careful on what to choose for their attire, but when the weather is so cold, there was no other choice than the warmest things they could find.

The trip wasn't as much of a pain as Michelle thought it would be. The cold weather and sticking snow froze the dirt road, making it easier to ride on. Her squad wasn't a large one, only about 70 men and women, but enough to cause them some damage. Michelle hoped that the Evaldians would make a stop before their battle at Corus and most likely they would. That was when she would make her strike. She'd pick off the men one by one, starting with their scouts and go inward from there. Somehow she'd try to free the horses, Maria would help with that one, and set fire to their supply wagon. They only thing that she was worried about were the immortals. She hated immortals especially spidrens.

Buri caught up with Michelle while she was still deep in thought. She pulled her gelding Rosethorn to a trot. "You have a plan, captain?"

Michelle made little effort to hide her disagreement with the remark. "'Captain' is hardly a suited title. You should be in charge, not me."

"You're too modest. You've always had as much authority as me, but in this situation you have more. You've earned this, Michelle. Don't doubt that for a second."

Michelle sighed, but offered a weak smile anyway. "Thanks, Buri. I'm glad you came."

The Ki'mir laughed. "I couldn't leave you out in this cold to face them alone now could I?" She shivered at the mention of the weather. "Oh, I was wondering, why didn't you go back with Alanna? I know you love it there."

"I figured I'd let Alanna have a little time with her family without having me there to be a bother."

"You know she doesn't mind. You're like family to her too. You did spend all that time with her and her family those few years ago, and you've been going back there ever since. What's so different now?"

"I just felt like I'd be in the way," Michelle replied.

Buri sighed. "You're afraid you'll go 'Inferno' and kill everyone aren't you? You're starting to sound like 'everyone' else."

Michelle couldn't deny the truth. "You know it gets worse in the winter. Even now I feel the fire trying to consume my mind. It's not a comfortable feeling. And besides, at the palace I have Numair, Lindhall, and Jonathan to look after me."

"Alanna and George can snap you out of the control just as easy as any of them can."

"But they don't have the power to suppress it." Michelle sighed sadly. Strata noted the sudden mood change in her rider and snorted nervously. The knight patted her neck. "It's getting worse y'know."

"You're just out of practice. As soon as we get out of this mess, you'll be back to your training and then there'll be nothing to worry about."

"You can't promise me that. This "thing" is uncontrollable. Just look at all the past records."

"Yeah, but you aren't them, Michelle. If anyone can control this it's you." Buri placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. She knew it must be hard for Michelle, but she also knew that she just didn't have any confidence in herself.

"What madman would send his army out in this kind of junk?" Maria complained. She trotted her gelding Obstacle up next to Michelle.

"Apparently not a smart one," Michelle scoffed, happy to turn the conversation away from her unwanted ability.

"So, captain, do you have a plan?" Buri asked again.

Michelle nodded. "I was hoping to take out their scouts first then go for the men around the edges. Maria, I was hoping that you could cause something to scare the horses and snap their binds." Maria nodded. "I need a lighted arrow shot at their supply wagon. I was hoping that you could start that blaze as well, Maria."

She mage smiled. "I'm at your disposal."

"Thank goodness most of our men are archers," Buri noted.

"We should be coming up on them soon. Buri, take half of our men and proceed to the left flank. Spread them out however you want and wait for my signal." Buri nodded. "Oh, and Buri? Make sure to stay out of sight. Kill any scouts before they can report." She nodded again and was off. Michelle directed Maria and the remaining squad towards the right flank. She sent two of her women out to find the scouts and told the others to leave their mounts and spread out.

The Evaldians camp was a few yards ahead, just as Michelle had hoped. She signaled for her men to get ready, and Buri signaled back that her men were in position as well. Michelle took a quick scan of the perimeter and noted that the spidrens and Stormwings that were suppose to be with the squad were no where in sight. She didn't like the thought of that, but she wasn't going to wait for them to show up. Maria lit an arrow and gave it the one of the best archers. Michelle gave the signal and arrows flew.

The fire arrow landed perfectly and in seconds the wagon was ablaze. The horses flayed towards the rear of the squad and Michelle noticed small flames erupt at their feet. 'Daine's gunna kill me if any of them get burned…' Michelle thought with a small smirk.

Michelle gave the signal for a full out attack while the army was still confused and frightened. "Stormwings!" One of her soldiers shouted.

"Squad A! Aim for the Stormwings only. Half of Squad B cover them," Michelle ordered.

"Spidrens!" Another person yelled. The following scream made Michelle cringe. "Half of Squad C follow me! The other half keep up the attack!" The orders were followed. Michelle grabbed Maria and ran towards the spidrens.

Buri joined Michelle a few moments later, having some members of her squad as well. "We should take down a few then get out of here. I think we've done enough damage."

Michelle offered a quick nod before ramming Stryker (her right, yellow blade) into the leg of an approaching spidren. She sidestepped the bite by the human-like head and managed another crippling blow to a hind leg. Buri finished the job with one swipe to cut off its head.

Another came at Buri's back, but Maria was there first with a thunderbolt to the back that stunned the creature long enough for another soldier to finish that one too.

Michelle risked a look at her surroundings. Some of the Evaldians had regained their composure and grabbed some weapons, forcing her squadron back. She glanced at Buri's squads and noticed the same. "Retreat! Fall back!" Buri echoed the order and slowly her men retreated back towards their assigned meeting place.

"Maria, create a fog to cover our escape," Buri commanded and Michelle didn't argue.

Maria nodded and uttered a few words. Slowly a fog rolled between the retreating army and the advancing one.

"Let's go." Buri and Maria agreed and slowly backed away, careful not to be caught off guard.

Michelle followed, keeping her eye on the enemy who was desperately trying to find a way through the spell. Arrows shot randomly down on the squads, but luckily no one was hurt.

Just when everyone thought they were safe, the fog lifted, exposing Michelle's army to the Evaldian one. Michelle cursed loudly and ordered a full out retreat. Her men fled into the woods, all heading back towards their mounts and then Corus.

Michelle was mounting Strata just when she heard the cry to attack from the enemy. She cursed again and directed her warhorse onto the road. 'This is suicide! But I have to stall!' She gulped loudly, and gave a small prayer to Mithros.

"Michelle! What in Mithros name…" Buri cursed, turning Rosethorn around to go and help, but Michelle called her off.

"Exactly!" Michelle responded and dodged an arrow. "Mithros owes me big time!" Suddenly the fire that Michelle felt earlier grew immensely. She clutched her head at the sudden pain that coursed through it. Her vision became blurry and she fell off Strata. Strata, scared about her master, but at the same time terrified about the approaching army, had no other choice then to run towards Maria and Buri waiting on the hill behind her.

Michelle didn't even noticed Strata's desertion, nor did she care at the moment. The intense pain in her head seemed to out rule any other pain, including the sting of the arrows that descended upon her like rain. 'I wanted your help, Mithros, but this isn't what I had in mind.'

_"This is my gift to you. Use it now."_

"I hate gods," she muttered before finally giving into the pain and letting the fire consume her body.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I've been pretty busy lately and not really had any ideas. Oh, I'm doing NanoWrimo this year, so that's another reason. I hope you enjoyed it. Drop a review by.

_Strata_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_** I decided to put this one up right now because of that NanoWrimo thing coming up and I didn't know when I'd have another chance. Enjoy!

_Strata_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Raoul!"

Raoul turned towards Buri as she and the rest of the squadron flowed into the courtyard. She pulled Rosethorn to a halt and jumped off. Raoul met her half way. "How did you do?"

Buri took a moment to catch her breath. "The Evaldians are gone. There's no more threat."

Raoul gave the Ki'mir a puzzled look. "But with only 70 men? Buri, you and I both know that's impossible."

"Not… totally impossible."

Raoul caught on. "You mean Michelle…"

Buri nodded solemnly. "Maria's not taking it very well."

"You mean she didn't know?" Raoul asked in dismay.

Buri shrugged. "I guess so."

Maria and Obstacle were the last ones in the gate before it was closed. Her face was ghost white and she seemed to be in a daze. She struggled off Obstacle and collapsed as soon as she hit the ground. Buri was the first one there to help her up. "Maria, are you alright?"

Maria looked up at Buri. "Did you see what she did? She killed all those men in a matter of seconds. An entire army!"

"I know, Maria, I know. C'mon. Have a seat over there." Buri hoisted her to her feet and helped her over to the side away from all the hustling troops. Raoul joined them a moment later, baring a glass of water.

"I just had someone go inform Jonathan." He gave the glass to Maria who sipped at it gingerly.

"Well, hopefully things will settle down for a while then. I have a feeling Michelle sent a pretty good message that time," Buri whispered to Raoul.

"How can you two act like nothing's wrong?! Michelle killed all of those men in the most gruesome way possible. And she almost killed us too!" Maria began to shake at the mere thought.

Buri stopped a healer and told him to take Maria to the infirmary. She struggled to her feet, but managed to make her way over.

Raoul pulled Buri aside. "What happened?"

"Everything went as planned and we were retreating, but Maria's fog was countered by another mage. Michelle had no other choice."

"So she ended up going Inferno anyway." Raoul sighed.

"It was either that or have all of us killed and I knew she'd never be able to live with herself if that happened. But Raoul…" She paused. "Michelle's getting worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Maria's right. The men that she killed… it was just… horrible…" She stammered. "I mean like these snake-like flames wrapped around their bodies. There was nothing anyone could do. When someone tried to put the fire out, it would just leap onto them. They were in such pain. Michelle burned them all to ash in seconds, but seconds that seemed to last an eternity."

Raoul helped Buri sit before she too started to shake. "She's done something like this before, Buri. It's not something she's proud of--"

"She left no one alive." Buri cut in. "After she was done with the Evaldians, she turned on Maria and I. We were the only ones there watching. She almost got us too, but for some reason she stopped and fled. We would've had the same agonizing death…"

"You mean she's not here? I didn't think I saw her."

"No, she's still out there somewhere. I was gunna go and looked for her, but I needed to get the men back here safely."

"I'll grab some men and go. You need some rest." He called a soldier over to help bring Buri to the infirmary before walking of towards the castle.

* * *

Raoul met Numair in the hall. He stopped to talk to him briefly before continuing on towards Jonathan's study. Numair went in the opposite direction to get Lindhall.

"Raoul!" Jonathan called, seeing the knight before Raoul saw him. "I heard about what happened--"

"Michelle's still out there. We have to bring her back."

"I agree. We have to get Numair--"

"Already saw him. He went to get Lindhall. We're to meet in the courtyard."

"We'll need some men. How about--"

"I'm bringing my squad."

"But they can't come with us to see her she might--"

"Think of it as a threat, I know." Jonathan sighed and cast an annoyed glance at Raoul. "What?" Raoul asked.

"Stop interrupting me." Embarrassed, Raoul looked at the ground and mumbled something like an apology. Jonathan smiled.

"I expected you both to be in the courtyard by now." Lindhall and Numair sped towards them. Lindhall took a moment to catch his breath. "I'm not so young anymore, Numair."

Numair patted his old teacher and friend on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it."

"Great…" Lindhall muttered.

"I think we should use my squad. They were all ready to meet the enemy outside the gates so we should all be saddled up."

"Okay," Jonathan, Lindhall, and Numair said at once and headed out of the castle towards the stables. They all grabbed mounts and saddled up.

While the others were getting the horses ready, Raoul called his men over and told them the situation.

"Michelle's still out there?!"

"Yes, Ray. We're going to find her right now. But once we do, only Numair, Prof. Lindhall, His majesty, and myself are going to talk to her. I need the rest of you to guard the perimeter." His order was approved by all but Ray.

"I can't go and see her?" He asked once the other soldiers retreated to their mounts.

"Ray, I'm sorry, but if there's too many around she might feel threatened and retaliate. We can't take that chance." Raoul walked over to his warhorse Drum and mounted. "Just be glad that you haven't gotten the chance to see her in this state yet. Hopefully you never will. I don't think Maria will be able to look at Michelle the same again. I pray that I'm wrong." He kicked Drum into a trot to catch up to Jonathan, Numair, and Lindhall and gave the signal to move out.

Ray, figuring there was nothing else he could do, mounted Jade and caught up.

* * *

"Hey Dom," Kel began, "Have you ever seen Michelle when she's Inferno?"

Dom replied with a nod. "Raoul usually takes this squad when he goes out to find her."

"You mean this has happened before? Why haven't I heard about it?" Kel tugged on the reins just before Peachblossom, her warhorse, got a chance to snap at Dom.

"Raoul and his majesty like to keep things quiet when it comes to the Inferno. If you haven't noticed, there aren't many people who trust her or even like to be around her and his majesty doesn't want to make that worse."

"Do people not like her because she's the Inferno?"

"Well, I think it's mostly 'cause they're afraid of her," Ray piped in. He had been listening nearby and couldn't help but join. "There's really only a small number of people that have seen her this way, but word gets around."

"Hey Ray, have you seen her like this before?" Dom asked.

"No," Ray admitted. "We were never at the same place at the same time."

"Well, you and Kel are in for a great surprise then."

"That's what everyone's been telling me." Ray rolled his eyes. "I must say I'm not really looking forward to it though."

"It's about time you came searching." Raoul pulled Drum to a halt, the others following suit behind him. He turned his warhorse to his left and caught sight of Michelle. She was sitting on a tree branch, about 15 feet above the ground. Her legs were dangling over the side and her face held a confident smirk. "Your time keeps getting slower and slower. I guess the age factor's finally catching up with you, eh Raoul?"

Raoul ignored the comment and slid off Drum. "Buri told us that you were still out here."

"I knew that good-for-nothing Ki'mir would tattle on me." Her eyes blazed bright red matching the aura that outlined her body. "You seem to have more company than usual. Even his majesty himself has gotten off his lazy ass to come and visit me. I'm touched."

Jonathan's sword arm twitched, but he shook off the remark. "We brought this many just in case there were more Evaldians in the area."

"You mean you didn't trust me to finish the job? That hurts, Jon." Michelle laughed.

"She's always a pain like this…" One of the soldiers whispered to Kel.

Michelle heard the comment and shot a glare at him. "Do you have a death wish? Would you like to die like your enemies did? Would you like to have fire encircle your body, enter your pours, and cook you from inside out until there's nothing left but your ashes? Can't you just imagine the agony? When flames lick at your heart and boil it until it bursts, or when flames scramble your brain until there's nothing there." She smirked, a smirk so full of malice that the devil himself would be jealous.

"Michelle that's enough."

"Ah, so the great wizard, Numair finally speaks! And here I thought it would be like last time where you threw your black fire at me and squeezed Michelle until--"

"Shut up, Inferno," Lindhall interrupted, tired of her words.

"Ah, and when did you get guts, Lindhall? You think that you can cut me off without nothing more than a slap on the wrists?" Michelle laughed again and jumped down from her perch to land in front of the professor. She opened her palm and the fire resting there shaped into the same reptile that killed the Evaldians. "I grow bored of your persistence. Leave this body to me and just forget about her. You all have history to prove that I can't be stopped. Just because you found a way to suppress me for a time, won't stop me from coming out again." She turned her attention to Kel and her eyes blazed curiously. "You're Keladry of Mindelan, aren't you? Ah yes, Michelle thinks very fondly of you. Perhaps this might be my chance to finally make her give in." She blew on the fire in her hand and it leapt towards Kel.

At that moment black fire, Numair's gift, engulfed Michelle and forced her to her knees. Blue and gold fire, Jonathan's and Lindhall's gift, joined Numair's. Raoul cut the fire serpent in half before it reached his squire, making it disappear.

Michelle laughed weakly. "You always attack when I do. Maybe I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me." She winced when the three added more power. "One of these times, I'll take her over for good. Just you wait."

Michelle screamed, the fire in her eyes vanishing along with her aura. She continued the screaming until Ray yelled at them to stop. They removed their power at once and Michelle gasped for breath. Ray was the first one to her side. He held her steady and wrapped his coat around her shoulders, seeing as she no longer wore any of her winter gear.

Michelle fought off the remaining strands of Inferno before she looked up at her audience. The first eyes she met were Kel's. Even though her face held it's emotionless expression, her eyes gave her away. Michelle wanted to cry. She knew what had happened and could only imagine the fear behind those eyes. She looked away at the ground.

"Michelle, are you okay?" Ray asked, but backed away when Numair came over.

"Michelle?" He asked, but only had time to catch her when she passed out.

* * *

Michelle awoke to hot sunlight on her face. Birds chirped outside the window and all Michelle wanted to do was kill them for disturbing her sleep. Anger changed to confusion when her jumbled thoughts made her think that she was still Inferno. That moment of panic pasted when her thoughts came in order.

She finally opened her eyes, but saw only the white ceiling of the infirmary. A sense of safeness crept over her and she stretched her arms out above her head. The stretch felt good to her sore muscles, but they still protested the movement. Her left arm fell first but the other started to draw random figures in the air with its index finger.

After a while, Michelle sighed and the arm fell to rest across her eyes. _'_What have I done? Kel was so scared and I could feel Ray shaking as he held me.' She cursed loudly and hit her fist against the bed. Tears flowed freely now, ones that she had been holding since the encounter. 'Mithros, I hate you.'

_"I know you do, little one and you have every right to. You must believe me though, you _do _have the power to control this."_

'Shut up! I don't want to talk to you. You've cost me so much. Maria's probably scared crazy right now and Kel probably won't ever look at me again.' More tears fell.

_"You will master this, Michelle. Unlike my other chosen, you don't want this power. You don't want to embrace it and bask in it. You abhor it, just as you should. That's how I know you'll succeed."_

'Go away.'

"It's good to see you awake." Alanna came into the room, her traditional red hair thrown up in a messy bun. She wore a white swordsman's shirt and black breeches, but walked with grace to Michelle's bedside. She sat down on the stool left near the bed. She glanced at the flowers in the vase on the table and smiled. "I see Aethon's been by again today," she muttered more to herself than to Michelle.

Michelle quickly wiped the tears from her face, but she knew it was too late. Alanna had already seen them.

"I heard about what happened and I'm really sorry, Michelle." When Michelle turned her head away Alanna sighed. "Maria left. She went back to the City of the Gods this morning. You were still asleep." Tears gathered in Michelle's eyes again, but she couldn't hold them back. "She told me to give you this letter. I'll set it on the table. Read it when you're ready to." A long moment passed. Alanna said nothing as Michelle tried to compose herself.

"H-how's Kel?" The knight asked shakily.

"She's doing fine. She came in yesterday to see you."

"Really?!" That information lifted her spirits slightly. Enough to make her turn back to Alanna. She wiped the tears form her face again. "But how did you get here?"

"There was a break in the weather a few days ago and I rushed over."

"How long have I been out?"

"A little over a week. This time it hit you hard, huh?"

Michelle sighed. "Yeah…"

"Well, I'll let you rest. I'll be around for the rest of the week." She got to her feet. "My offer still stands. I would really like you to come back to Pirate's Swoop with me." She didn't wait for an answer. After a warm smile, she left the room.

Michelle watched her leave. 'So Kel's okay, but Maria did leave after all.' She saw the letter out of the corner of her eye and reached for it. She was almost done opening it when Ray walked into the room and over to her bedside.

"Hey," he said cheerfully. Almost too cheerfully.

"Hey," she responded, putting the letter aside.

"Is that from Maria?" He grabbed the same stool that Alanna used and sat down.

"Yeah… I'm not sure if I want to read it yet."

"If you're waiting for the best time to read it, I don't think there'll ever be a 'best' time."

"I hate it when you're right…" Michelle scoffed with a small sigh. "I just don't want to cry in front of you alright?"

"I know you don't." He gently brushed one of the tears that Michelle missed. "But it's even more painful to cry alone."

Michelle blushed and quickly picked up the letter to avert the attention away from her. She pulled out the letter and read:

_Michelle,_

_I have to admit that I didn't know how to start this letter. After that cold and dreary day the only thing that has been on my mind is what happened. I locked myself in my room for the last week and asked myself over and over "What do I do?" That day has opened my eyes to so many things. I realized what is really going on and how much I have to lose. Whenever I remembered Taren I'd just broke down into tears. What if something bad had happened? How could I rest in the Black god's realm knowing how much pain I was putting him through? _

_I know this must sound like I'm leaving because of you, and you know that I'd never deliberately lie to you. So, yes, Michelle, I am leaving because of you. I must admit that I did know you were the Inferno before I came, but I just ignored it. I figured that if I didn't believe it or anything that I heard about it than it wouldn't be real. But it's very real and I realized how fragile my life really is._

_So this, Michelle, is good-bye. I wish you the best of luck in controlling the "beast". Tell Ray that I said good-bye. I didn't get a chance to see him. _

_Maria_

Michelle put down the letter and finally cried her heart out. Ray just held her tight.

* * *

Michelle didn't even notice when she went to sleep or even that she did. She yawned widely and sat up. She waited a moment until her head stopped spinning and then swung her legs over the side of the bed. They felt better, she observed and stood up. She had to catch herself from another dizzy spell, but soon recovered and headed towards the door. She pulled it open quietly, noting that it was night now. She looked down each end of the hallway before shutting the door and walking off towards the courtyard.

She took a deep breath of air and headed over towards the stable. She expected and dreaded to bump into Aquaris, but when she got there, she saw someone she least expected. Ray was at the other end of the stable, tending to Jade. He spoke softly to the stallion and brushed his mane thoroughly. Michelle ducked around to the outside of the stable, her heart skipping in her chest.

Her face was on fire and she felt so stupid. 'Why do I feel like this? It was just one moment of weakness. All he did was hold me. That's it? How can that effect me so much?'She regained her composure and peeked in again. Ray was done brushing and patted Jade once more before fetching the feeding bag.

Michelle took a breath and walked inside, "What are you doing out so late?"

Ray turned to the doorway and his eyes brightened considerably. "I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to take Jade out for a run. Why are you out here? You should still be resting."

"I'm fine now. If you can believe it, I think I've gotten too much rest."

"Well, I don't, but I'm glad to see you nonetheless."

Michelle blushed, but averted her attention to Echo in order to hide it. "I was just going out actually."

Michelle didn't even see Ray walked over. He enveloped her in a huge hug, one that she found herself returning. "You really scared me, you know? I haven't been able to sleep at all." Michelle looked up at Ray warmly. "Raoul wouldn't let me do anything, seeing as I wasn't getting any rest. Actually I'm not even allowed near the stables, but I have a tendency not to obey the rules." He gave a sly little wink.

Michelle found herself laughing. "That's true." They hugged for a little bit longer before Ray broke them apart. Instead of pulling away like Michelle thought, he fitted his hand underneath her chin and pulled her into a kiss. At first Michelle didn't know how to react. Her face grew warm again and her heart skipped a beat before she kissed him back.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Here's another chapter. This one probably came faster than the others 'cause I've just been in the mood to write it lol. I hope you enjoyed it. Drop a review on your way out! Heh

_tortallanrider:_ Wow, thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad that you liked them so much. That really makes me feel better Smiles As for the little mistakes I'll fix them. In Chapter 1 you mentioned about the phrase "She was the second girl to try for her shield and the first to try after Alanna." Because Michelle never actually went through page training. Yes, this is techniquely a sequal to another story, but I plan on rewriting that whole thing 'cause I just don't like it lol so a few things might be confusing so I'm so sorry. I'll try to make things clearer in the future. You also mention the Jarlin and Sarassri thing. It's Sarrassri because she's Daine's sister, but it's Jarlin because she was brought up by a different family. She never knew of Daine until a few years ago and she just never changed her name.

_Strata_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michelle was amazed at how quickly she fell in love with Ray. Their midnight rendezvous became more frequent, and they met for lunch and dinner almost everyday now. Some days when she woke up with him in her mind it unnerved her, but other mornings it made her smile. "This is pathetic…" She told Alanna one day over a glass of hot chocolate. They left for Pirate's Swoop over a month ago and surprisingly Ray went with them (Raoul's doing.), Aethon too. Wyldon wasn't too happy to be losing two of his trainers for a month or so, but he said they would manage.

"You're just scared," Alanna replied. "You just don't want to admit to yourself that you're falling in love. You're just too afraid to accept it and go for it."

"But I'm a knight. Knights aren't suppose to fall in love."

Alanna burst out in laughter. "I'm a prime example that knights can, and are suppose to fall in love."

"I know but Ray's in the King's Own. They aren't suppose to marry or anything like that." Michelle stirred her cocoa for the third time in less than five minutes.

"Seeing as Daine, Numair, Thayet, Raoul, and I set it up, I think there can be an exception."

"You what?!"

"I knew you'd thank me later," the champion replied confidently and took a sip.

"I knew this was fishy as soon as--"

"Oh stop complaining. A second ago you were pretty much overjoyed. Just accept it and stop being so scared. You can face a clan of stormwings without so much as a thought, but you're afraid to show your feelings to a man. You're right… that _is_ pathetic…" Alanna could only laugh when Michelle scowled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. May I come in?" George, Alanna's husband, head of Pirate's Swoop, and second-in-command of Tortall's spies, poked his head inside. "Then again since this is my study, I don't need permission." George Cooper was tall and broad shouldered. He had brown, shaggy hair over level brows. His ivory skin accented his full, red mouth and green-hazel eyes. He had a nose that was too big to be attractive but the wicked twinkle in his eye drew all the attention. "Michelle, Aethon was asking for you."

"Ray said that he was taking Aethon to town." Michelle got to her feet, finishing the last of her drink. "Where is he?"

"They're probably at the stables," George responded and Michelle left the room. "Michelle's really gotten attached to that boy."

"I know," Alanna replied simply, finishing the last of her cocoa as well. "You have a problem with that?"

George laughed. "Of course not." He kissed Alanna on the cheek before taking Michelle's seat. "I'm just worried for her is all."

"I think we all are. Her little stunt scared a lot of people."

"Why is it so scary though? She's done this a many number of times."

"Yes, but she's never actually threatened any of us. Whenever she goes Inferno, all her attention is drawn to her enemy. We usually aren't even concerned. And after she attacks, the Inferno's gone. This time it apparently stayed for a few hours."

"Well, neither Numair, Lindhall, nor Jon were there to snap her out of it. That may have been the difference."

"We thought about that, but this time the Inferno seemed to have a mind of its own, a personality even. Michelle wasn't even apparent." Alanna sighed. "She's gone through so much, does this really have to happen to her?"

George placed a hand on his wife's. "Things should become clearer in time. Numair promised he'd work with her more now that Daine's getting better. That's all we can hope for." He leaned back in the chair. "Oh, I think I have a solution to your Ray problem."

"My 'Ray' problem?"

"Yeah. I know for a fact that those of the King's Own can't marry. Well, anyone besides Raoul himself."

"Well, aren't you the smart one. What did you have in mind?"

"How about we have Ray stay here."

"You mean quit the Own?" Alanna asked and George nodded his head. "Are you insane! That's his life!"

"Yeah, I know. He can come here to be my second-in-command. I can't do everything on my own. He could run the day-to-day things while I work on the things from Myles."

"You already have a second-in-command."

"No, he retired the week you were gone."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh…" George smiled sheepishly. "Actually I forgot 'til now."

Alanna thought a moment. "You mean he'd stay here and like me Michelle would be in Corus?"

"Do you have any other plan?"

"You're going to make another couple go through that? I don't know, George."

"Hey, we made it alright didn't we? It's not like we _never _see each other."

"No, but it's not like we see each other that much either." She sighed. "Oh! Now I see. You just want someone else here that can appreciate what you're going through. Someone to be there to hold your hand and understand." She patted his hand lightly. "I guess I just never thought you to be such a softly, George. If it's that bad then I'll tell Jon to let me stay here for a while," she mocked in a baby voice.

George whacked her hand away and gave her a funny look. Alanna just laughed. "Alright you, have your fun. Just think about it okay?" He leaned in for a kiss, but pulled away at the last second. Alanna smacked him in the shoulder on the way out.

* * *

Michelle walked briskly to the stable, eager to get out of the cold. 'Couldn't they have picked somewhere in the castle?' She though grouchily, but trekked through the snow nonetheless.

"Lady Knight?"

Michelle looked up to a woman about Alanna's age, but Michelle's height. She had long black hair that refused to stay under her fur hood. Her eyes were a stunning amber with a delicate nose and mouth to accent them. She was most likely the envy of every woman in this castle. "Yes?" Michelle asked.

"I'm glad you came. C'mon, let's get out of this weather." She led the way into the stable, throwing back her hood once she stepped inside.

Michelle closed the doors behind her. "What's all this about? I thought Aethon and Ray wanted to see me."

"Well, this concerns the boy, but he's still in town with the soldier who took him. I wanted to ask you what you had planned for him?"

"Planned?" Michelle grabbed a milker's stool and took a seat, her mysterious guest took one as well.

"Yes. I mean do you plan on having him stay with you for the rest of his young life?"

"Well, that's up to him don't you think? I don't mind having him around at all. In fact I like it."

"He's only four and you're a knight, milady."

Michelle was taken aback by the comment. "Yes, and is that a problem?"

"You are always gone off fighting Mithros knows what and where does that leave the boy? He needs constant attention at this age." Her tone grew callous. Something Michelle didn't miss.

"He has a name y'know. It's Aethon. And I think that I've been doing fine so far. There are many people who have been helping me. Ones that I'm very thankful for."

"He isn't just a doll that can be handed around to every woman in the city. He needs a steady home."

"And what? You're offering to give it to him? How do you even know him? Who do you think you are that you can just come out of no where and pretend to be his mother all of a sudden?!" Michelle got to her feet, withholding the anger boiling up inside of her.

"Isn't that what you've been doing for the past four months? Look at you, you're unstable. You're not always around to give him support when he needs it."

"So you think that I'm not fit to be his guardian just because of my profession? Look at Alann- Lady Alanna. She has three children that she's cared for all of these years _and _is the greatest knight in all of Tortall. You can't just sit here and tell me that knights can't be good guardians when you're in the household of one!" Her eyes flickered orange-red.

"You're the Inferno for Mithros sake! Even now you're about to blow up at me. What kind of an environment is that for Aethon? When his 'guardian' can just one day get up and leave because she's too angry and no longer has control of herself. What if you attack him, huh? What then? Will it take that for you to finally see that you can't take care of a child?!"

Michelle's heart seemed to stop. She stared at this woman, sitting so calmly, so confidently in front of her. 'Who does she think she is that she can just take Aethon away?' She turned away, feeling the anger coming back again. 'Was she there to comfort him after his nightmares, or to tuck him back in again after he fell asleep on my shoulder? Was she there he got a sliver on the fence outside and was so scared because he thought it was going to suck the life out of him? No! …But who am I to deny him a happy and stable home?'

"At least talk to the boy. Put the option there and give him a chance to think about it. And _you _think about it, lady knight. A knight is suppose to help the helpless. Think about what is best for Aethon." With that said she pulled up her hood and walked out the door.

Michelle fought the way to her room. Since the weather was getting bad, many of the servants moved their activities and socializing into the castle. They usually had a nasty habit of clogging the hallways. "Excuse me!" A phrase Michelle never found polite when it was said in the tone that she was using, but her patience had run out.

Ray was waiting for her at her room. His hair was matted down and sparkling wet from the melting snowflakes. "I was beginning to wonder what had happened to you. The weather's getting pretty bad."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Michelle snapped and fumbled with her keys until she finally found the right one. She turned the handle and threw her cloak in the corner before falling on her bed.

"Can I come in?" Michelle mumbled a reply and Ray closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Just angry…"

"I can see that, but why are you angry?" Ray sat down at the corner of her bed.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know?"

"Maybe that's why I'm angry! Because I don't even know why I'm so angry!" Her eyes flickered orange-red again, this time the color remained for a time. Michelle groaned in frustration and closed her eyes, trying not to let Ray see them.

Ray did notice the sudden change, but he let it go and gave her a little time to calm down.

Michelle took a breath and reopened her eyes after a few minutes. "Where's Aethon?"

Ray noted her eyes were back to their icy blue color and responded, "He's getting dinner. I came here to get you and meet him there."

"Is he by himself?"

"No, most likely he's sitting with some of the servant boys and under the very protective eye of the servant mothers," he added with a smirk.

Michelle sighed. "A woman from town talked to me today. She met me in the stable. It was concerning Aethon." Michelle took another deep breath to calm her emotions before continuing. "She said that he shouldn't stay with me anymore."

"What? But why?"

"Don't be so naïve, Ray. I'm never around for him and he's only four. He needs constant attention--"

"You don't think you're fit to take care of him? Is that it? Why this sudden change? You've been taking care of him fine before."

"..I-I'm the Inferno, Ray. No matter how hard I try, I can't have a normal life because of that. It's always going to haunt me…" She fought back tears. "But no one else has to suffer like I do. Aethon's offered a happy and stable home. Why should I deny _him _a normal life?"

"You can have a normal life, Michelle. You just--"

"No, Ray. In my fantasies maybe, but until such dreams come true I have to face the reality and that reality is what's going to harm Aethon unless I do something. I'm worse, I know that, you know that, everyone knows that. You saw me just a few moments ago. I was all hyped up about the littlest things. I was so angry that the barrier almost broke." Ray was about to speak, but Michelle continued. "Until I'm able to control myself, Aethon's in great danger and he can't do anything to defend himself. A knight's suppose to save the weak, so that's what I'm doing. I'm saving Aethon from myself."

"So you're giving into the gossip around you are ya?"

"Ray, this time they're right."

* * *

_December 17th_

I haven't written in a while obviously. A lot has happened since my last entry. Inferno's become harder to control. I've been blowing up at the littlest things and it's really starting to scare me. I'll just have to stay away from stressful things until I get back to Corus. Hopefully I can get my training up to speed and be able to hold this "thing" back. But that's all I can do, hope.

It's cost me so much, this power of mine. About a month ago I was sent out to delay an invading Evaldian army. (I can't believe they actually were trying to attack during the winter!) Well, anyway everything was going as planned until Maria's spell was lifted and we were totally unguarded. I didn't have a choice. I prayed for Mithros' help and then Inferno took over... I killed them all and in the gruesome ways I always do. I even threatened Buri, Maria, and Kel. Maria was so scared that... she left... It's getting way out of hand.

Oh, I talked to a woman today about Aethon. She thinks that I should let her take him. He'll have a stable family and a chance at a normal life. What more can I offer him? I'll talk to him the week before we leave. I just want to spend all the time I can with him until then and I want it to be just like old times. I don't want the thought of him leaving me on his thoughts until it has to be. Ray didn't really like the idea but then again I didn't expect him to.

Ah... Ray... Him and I are getting really close actually. It's kinda sad. I'm getting all of those fluttery feelings when I see him and when we kiss I feel all weak. I'm such a hopeless romantic. I don't know what to do with this one. I can push him away all I want, but like all the other stubborn people in my life, he's always there to watch my back. I'm kinda afraid to say that I love him because love is such a strong word and shouldn't be thrown out there lightly. I've been thinking about it a lot recently though, but there's always that problem with him being in the King's Own and they can't marry. Maybe I'm not meant to have a normal life, but is that really too much to ask for?

"Sometimes I wonder; Does one need me? Do I have a place in a world? Do I have a purpose? I don't know, but sadly, only time can tell." This was said by my dear friend Amara. I pray that she's doing well.

_Michelle Jarlin (Sarrasri)_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:**_ Hmmm... this chapter's a little shorter than the other ones. I can't decide whether it's good or bad. I know I keep saying that "this is going to be my last chapter for a while" and this time it might be true. Heh... Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews welcomed

_tortallanrider:_ You're a rider? Please tell me if I mess anything up. I'm just kinds going off instinct here lol Thanks again for the reviews!

_Strata_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spring rolled in, marking the end to Michelle's "winter break." She had been dreading this day for the past few weeks and now as she was watching her fellow soldiers bundling up, she couldn't help but feel tears sting the corners of her eyes. Aethon was the hardest to watch. He stood in front of her now, crying. Michelle didn't know what to do. She hesitated before finally pulling him into a hug. "I'll be coming back here a lot. This and the castle are the only homes I have. I'll miss you and I love you."

"Michelle, we have to go." Ray stood in the doorway, masking the same forlorn expression that Michelle wore. She nodded and led the sniffling boy out of her room. Ray said his good-bye before they handed him off to his new family.

"The Culvers will be good to him right?" Michelle asked, Aethon falling out of view.

"You should know that better than me. You've spent the last week with them." Ray forced a smile and placed an arm around her slumped shoulders.

"They _are_ nice people. I just wish…."

"We both do, Michelle, but you can't go back on your decision now."

"I know. I just hope I made the right one." She half-heartedly smile.

Ray matched the smile and kissed her on the forehead, something that Michelle had come accustomed to in the passing months. "We have a few more good-byes to make. C'mon."

Michelle gave Thom, the twins, and George huge hugs before mounting Echo. She watched Alanna give her final farewells and noted the tears rimming their eyes. 'It must be hard,' she thought, 'To have to say good-bye to their mother after only a few months of seeing her. They won't be seeing her for a time either.'

Alanna led the way out of Pirate's Swoop, looking quite calm, but Michelle could tell that she was trying her hardest not to cry. Once they were all out of the gate and almost half a mile away, Michelle turned to see Alanna's flag (a golden lioness on a red field.) lowered. Panic struck Michelle's heart, but she shook it off. For some reason she had a feeling she wouldn't be returning to Pirate's Swoop again. 'Let's hope it's only a feeling and nothing more.'

* * *

They stopped for camp as the sun was beginning to set. Soldiers tended to their steeds and Michelle tended to Echo briefly before grabbing some dinner. She ate in silence, the other soldiers giving her some space. Michelle didn't even notice. She took her dishes to a nearby pool and washed the clean, making sure that no soap fell into the stream (Daine would've been so angry if it had). She walked back to the camp and placed her dinnerware in her saddle bags. She told the sentries she was going for a walk and left without further interruption.

Michelle took a deep breath, taking in the night air greedily. This was her favorite time of the day. The cool night air entering her lungs was always comforting to her. A chill shot down her spin and it was then she remembered she forgot her cloak. Figuring there was no need to go back and get it, she hugged her upper body and kept walking.

There was a small break in the canopy overhead and Michelle risked a look up. The moon was directly above her, indicating the time. 'It's full,' she thought, smiling at the beauty. She spotted a large rock a few yards away and took a seat. 'It's so nice to be able to be out and about like this again. I really hate how much winter keeps you sheltered inside. I don't mind the cold too much; probably have the Inferno to thank for that one, but I know that Alanna hates it. I can tell tonight's going to be a little chilly.' Michelle stifled a chuckle. 'No doubt she's wrapped up in three blankets right now.' Michelle had always found it amusing how the greatest swordsman in all of Tortall was a wimp when it came to the cold.

The wind blew softly and the knight basked in the calmness of it all. 'I wonder what's going to happen to me once we get back to Corus. I'll probably have to go back on my day-to-day training with Lindhall and Numair. It shouldn't have been put off in the first place, but Daine's illness put a pause on things.' Michelle sighed and kicked a pebble. 'I'll have to do those meditation cessions with the pages too, not doubt. I wonder how many more will be afraid of me this year?'

Leaves shifted behind her and Michelle jumped to her feet. "Who's there?" She demanded, taking a step back. 'I forgot my weapons. How stupid can I be?!' She cursed and tried to listen. "I know you're out there. Save us both the time and just show yourself." Footsteps sounded again, but this time in the total opposite direction. She slowly made her way towards the camp, one step at a time. A warning flared in the back of her mind, but by then it was too late; she had already stepped into the trap. A net of sticky string enveloped Michelle in a cocoon and suspended her about seven feet from the ground. She cursed again and listened.

Two cackles announced the appearance of two spidrens. At first Michelle couldn't see them, but once they stepped into the moonlight she held her breath. There in front of her were her least favorite immortal. Their hairy spider-like bodies would make any insect hater scream in fright, and their human head with silver teeth would make that same person vomit in disgust. There was a female with black hair and yellow eyes, and a male with grey hair and blue eyes.

"Who would've thought that we'd have such a catch? I was expecting some stupid doe, but apparently we got a stupid human instead," the male snickered and the female joined in.

"Don't get used to me here, I'll be out in a second."

"Oh will you, little one? And who will save you? The squirrels?" Mocked the female.

'Well, they'd help Daine,' she thought with a bit of malice.

"Let's see what we got here shall we?" The male used his two front legs to untie the webbing and dragged Michelle into the moonlight. "What'cha know. We caught ourselves the Inferno."

Michelle paused. "How did you know that?"

"All Immortals know who you are, deary. Don't you know your destiny?" The female leaned in for a better look. Michelle coughed at the vile-smelling air that came out of her mouth.

"You mean you actually believe in that junk? Well, I don't. Now if you don't want to be incinerated I suggest you let me go." Michelle gasped for breath when the female kicked her in the stomach.

"You think you can threaten us in that position? We're not stupid, mortal. You may have godly power, but we know you hate using it," the male cackled.

"And besides," the female spoke up, "There's a few people out there that'd give us a good price for you."

"That ruse again? Don't you dogs ever get tired of fetching things for your masters?" The received another kick to the stomach and one to the head for good measure.

"Worthless pig." The male spat near her.

"Ah, but I am worth something aren't I?"

"Smart-aleck. Perhaps we should just kill her. There'll always be another Inferno." The female smiled, showing all of her sharp, silver fangs.

"You try my patience." Michelle's eyes flashed orange-red. She managed to gain control of her temper before it got out of hand.

The two spidrens ignored her and continued arguing about what to do with her. "I'm tired of this. Let me go." They ignored her again. "I don't even know why I'm getting angry about this, but it grows annoying!" Her eyes flashed orange-red and stayed. The net ignited into flames and was blown away in the wind. She got to her feet and faced her two captors. "I grow weary of your mindless bickering so I will solve the problem for you." Snake-like flames encircled the Immortals, entering their bodies through their mouth, nose, and eyes. Their shrieks echoed into the night.

* * *

"Lady Knight, have you seen Michelle?" Ray asked, taking a seat by the bundled Lioness.

She looked up from her cup of tea to shake her head. "Not in a few hours. Maybe she just took a walk to clear her head."

"Most likely. She has been under a lot of stress lately."

"Well, a lot has happened to her. Things she has to cope with and it's not easy."

"I know. I just wished she'd let me help her."

Alanna placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "She's never really let any of us try and help, so don't feel left out. Maybe you'll be the one to finally get through to her." She winked and Ray blushed.

"Lady Michelle, welcome back," a sentry stated politely. Michelle gave him a burning glare and he backed away. "A-are you alright, ma'am?"

"Of course I'm okay." She smirked, the same sinister smile she had given to the soldier in Raoul's company. Her eyes blazed, making the horses jumpy behind the sentry.

Ray and Alanna heard the commotion and walked over. "Michelle, where have you--" Alanna stopped, seeing her eyes.

"Why hello, Lioness. It's good to see that you still have the same weakness; cold. That'll be something I'll have to tuck away for later."

"Michelle what happened?" Ray reached out to touch her arm, but the fire surrounding her made him recoil his hand.

"Isn't it obvious? Two spidrens ignited Michelle's short fuse and here I am."

"The spidrens are gone I suspect?" Alanna asked.

"You had a doubt?" Michelle laughed. "Why do you all find it necessary to use worthless dialogue with me? As you can see I'm taking control, bit by bit. Soon I'll have all of her; both body and soul." Her eyes flashed blue and the Inferno spat on the ground in disgust. "But until that time don't miss me too much okay?" Michelle's body erupted in fire, her screams causing everyone's heart to stop.

As soon as the fire disappeared, Michelle collapsed to the ground. She gasped for breath and clutched her stomach. She spit out the remaining traces of blood in her mouth, gaining nerve to look up. "We have to get back to Corus as soon as possible. I've been away from my training for too long." She made eye contact with each member. "Please. I don't want to come out of this knowing that one of you is dead by my hands." No one said a word. Ray, as always, was the first to her side and caught her when she fainted.

* * *

Michelle didn't awake until they had reached Corus. She woke up in the same infirmary bed with the same annoying birds outside the window. 'I wonder how long I've been out this time. It doesn't matter anyway. What have I got to look forward to once I step outside?' She rolled over onto her side and stifled a gasp when she saw the amount of cards and flowers decorating the table beside her bed. She grabbed a card and read it through. It was from on of the soldiers that had traveled with her back from Pirate's Swoop. It said the traditional "Get Well Soon" but it also said "We trust you." Those simple words brought a wave of relief.

She made her body move into a sitting position, groaning at the pain in her stomach. She swung her legs over the side and forced herself to her feet. 'I have to find Numair now.' She limped over to the door and pulled it open. She stumbled a little before walking out the door.

She avoided the suspicious gazes of the castle servants and made her way up towards the classrooms. She had to stop halfway up the second set of stairs to catch her breath. 'Maybe this wasn't my smartest idea.'

"Michelle what are you doing out of bed?" Lindhall asked. He rushed to her side and helped her sit down on the steps. Bonedancer, Lindhall's large skeleton bird that went with him pretty much everywhere, nipped at the strands of Michelle's hair.

"I'm looking for Numair. I can't stay away form my training a second longer. I'm becoming too dangerous."

"Nonsense, but we should get Numair nonetheless." He turned to the bird. "Bonedancer, could you go and get Numair?" The bird looked at Michelle with eyeless sockets and nodded. He waddled off. "Seriously Michelle, you should be resting. Did you just wake up?" Michelle reluctantly nodded and Lindhall shook his head with a sigh.

"Michelle!" Numair rushed to her other side. "What are you doing up? You should still be in the infirmary." He leaned down to check her temperature.

"You two fuss over me too much. But seriously, I have to start my training again, now." She brushed Numair's hand aside.

"No. You're too weak to do anything like that," Numair responded.

"It's getting out of control. Even as I sit here I can feel it creeping into my brain and overtaking my body. It gains strength as I do; possibly even more."

"We don't care. You won't be able to handle the exercises. You're way too tired!" Lindhall argued.

"Why don't you understand!" Her eyes flashed orange-red. "See? It took no time at all."

"Close your eyes and relax," ordered Numair as he took a seat on the stair below. He ran a hand through his hair. "We'll just do meditation right now then. You can handle that right?" Michelle nodded and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Michelle nodded again. "Then we'll help you back downstairs." With that, Lindhall grabbed Michelle's right arm while Numair grabbed the left. Little by little they descended.

Jonathan met them in the "meditation room", the same room that the pages used on a night to night basis. It was a small, circular building situated near the Own's barracks. Numair opened the doors to admit the trio. Michelle, as usual, sat in the center while Lindhall, Numair, and Jonathan sat around her. "Whenever you're ready." Michelle nodded and did as Jonathan instructed.

She closed her eyes and blocked out all the outside noise. The sound of clattering bones was imminent over everything else. 'Bonedancer must be with Lindhall.' Michelle thought, but slowly drowned it out. She dove deeper inside her mind, entering her subconscious.

She opened her mind's eye and saw an artifact sitting on a white pedestal. "Inferno," she spat and walked closer. The black and blue flame stirred anger in the knight, but she withheld. She walked closer and recognized the shimmer of red. She gritted her teeth and reached out her hands to touch it. It glowed a deep crimson as her hand rested upon it. She ran her hand across and felt an opening in the back. She walked to the other side and stifled a gasp. A deep crevasse went from the top of the flame to the very base. It was about three inches wide with blood-like liquid slowing pouring out of the opening.

A transparent figure of Inferno appeared next to her, taking the image of Michelle herself. She strutted over to the redhead and smiled devilishly when she saw her reaction to the artifact. "Didn't expect this did you?" Michelle made no response. She laughed and moved closer to Michelle's ear. "Just you wait. Soon you'll be stuck in there and I'll be out here causing all sorts of mischief." With another laugh she disappeared.

Michelle took a breath to steady herself. "Not if I can help it." She placed her thumb over the crack and closed her eyes. The base of her thumb began to glow white and gradually filled in the break as she pulled the finger downward.

She had to stop about a quarter of the way down. Gasping for breath she took her hand away. "I guess I'm too worn out for this." She fell to one knee and placed a hand on her chest to somehow help her to breath.

Inferno appeared again. "You'll never finish that. You've done so little and it increases each day. You see the blood?" She followed the trickle of liquid with her finger. Michelle couldn't help but look. "Each day more and more of that flows out of the artifact, causing your "attacks" to be more and more frequent. Soon you'll be a danger even to yourself." She squatted and looked into icy blue eyes. "That's when I'll have you. Considered yourself warned." She smiled devilishly and flickered away.

* * *

**___A/N_: **Well, here's another shorter chapter. I hope you liked it. I really appreciate the reviews. It keeps me motivated.

Feel free to make any corrections or comments. I'm not perfect (far from it) and always seem to make mistakes. Thanx!

_Strata_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Michelle opened her eyes and had to catch herself before she collapsed. She continued to gasp for breath until Numair and Jonathan came to give her support. Lindhall ran out to get Duke Baird. "Are you okay?" Numair asked, moving Michelle over to a wall so that she could lean against it.

"I'm tired of people asking me that. Yes, Numair I'm fine. I'm as fine as I'll ever get." Scared tears welded up in her eyes, but Michelle turned away before either of them could see.

"What happened then?" Jonathan asked, just as concerned as Numair.

"It's damaged, badly damaged."

"What is?" Numair prodded.

"The artifact; the Inferno. There's a giant crack extending from the tip to base. I tried to repair it, but I don't have enough energy."

"What does it mean?" Jonathan accepted the glass of water from Lindhall and convinced Michelle to drink.

"It means that I'm out of control and dangerous." She looked each one in the eye, moving from Numair to Jonathan, Lindhall, than even to Duke Baird. "If I don't fix it Inferno's going to take over. If that happens--"

"Don't even talk that way, Michelle," Numair interrupted.

"If that happens you have to do anything to stop me. Understand?" Michelle sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. "How long was I sitting there?"

"About four hours," Lindhall responded and stepped aside to let Baird take a look at Michelle.

"Four hours?! How many times did I go Inferno?"

"Only twice and it wasn't bad. You just flared up, but even that was fleeting. Don't worry, Numair and I kept ourselves busy." Jonathan smirked.

"Yeah, he beat me every time at chess," Numair complained. "And Lindhall here was too scared to play."

"Well, when I saw Numair get beat I knew I never had a chance," Lindhall explained.

Michelle forced a laugh. "Stay still," Baird ordered. He placed his hand near her face. Green light emitted from it causing Michelle's eyes to grow heavy. "There, you need some rest."

"I can't stay in Corus tonight," she whispered, her eyes growing out of focus.

"Well, you can't leave." Was the last thing she heard before she was out.

* * *

'I'm really beginning to hate this infirmary. I'm going to complain to Jonathan about his choice of coloring,' Michelle grumbled silently. She looked around and realized that she wasn't in the infirmary, but her own room. Red fir at the end of her bed caught her attention and she knew it was Aquaris. She was tempted to kick him awake, but didn't have enough energy to be cruel. Instead she turned towards her right and noticed someone sleeping in the chair near her desk. She strained her eyes to see and had to blink a few times to get them in focus. "Ray?" she asked and saw the person stir. 'Is that really him?' she wondered. She struggled to sit up but finally managed after a few tries. 'Wow, I'm really drained. Thanks, Baird….'

"Ray?" She asked again this time waking him up.

"Hm?" He opened his eyes a crack and stretched his arms above his head. "Sorry Daine, I don't think she's up yet."

Michelle muffled a chuckle. "Who are you talking to? Definitely not my sister."

Ray glanced towards Michelle and fell out of his chair with surprise. He managed to regain his composure a few seconds later and walked to her side. "How ya feeling?" he asked and placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

Michelle swatted it away. "I'm sore and obviously grouchy but that's about it."

Ray sighed of relief. "Good. Daine and Numair told me to come and get them when you woke up so I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

Michelle flopped back onto her bed once he left. _You really must learn to take it easy. _Aquaris stretched then sat down at her elbow. _Here I'm all excited to see you after such a long winter and I find out you're unconscious. Then when I check on you the next evening, you're gone. And just now you've been asleep for the past day and a half. _

"Really? I was out that long?"

Aquaris snorted. _Would you like me to set up a permanent residence for you in the infirmary? You seem to spend more time there than here. _

"I'm sorry Aquaris. I just had to do something that couldn't wait."

_You mean with Inferno then? I heard that it's getting pretty bad. _

Michelle nodded and scratched behind his left ear. "The artifact's almost broken in half."

_That's bad…. _

"I know." A long silence passed between them before Aquaris broke it.

_I talked to Tsunami the other day._

"W-what?!" Michelle exclaimed.

_Yeah. She appeared in one of my dreams._

"What did she want?"

_She was wondering if I'd seen Amara._

"You mean she's missing?" Michelle stared wide-eyed at the fox.

_Apparently Amara's world was destroyed, but she didn't go with it. Tsunami doesn't know how she escaped. She figured she'd go to this world if any._

Michelle took a moment to digest the information. "You mean she could be here?" Daine opened the door before Aquaris could continue.

"Michelle!" She yelled and ran at her like a little girl to her mother. She gave her a huge hug and sat down. "I'm so happy to see you awake!"

"And I'm glad to see you back on your feet." Michelle matched her smile and gave her another hug.

"You really scared me, Michelle."

"She scared all of us." Numair walked more civilly into the room and grabbed the chair that Ray was using. Ray shrugged and brought of the stool near the end of her bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really expect this to come up so suddenly." Michelle forced out a laugh then looked down so that no one could see her blush. She felt like everyone was looking at her and only her. 'Well, they probably are,' she thought and heaved a sigh. She pushed the blush out of her cheeks and looked back up. "I want you to--"

"No way. We're not going to lock you away or anything," Daine interrupted and folded her arms across her chest. "End of subject."

"But you don't understand, Daine! If I get mad again--"

"Then we'll make sure that doesn't happen. Somehow we will," Ray informed and Numair nodded.

"There's no other way then to lock me up in this room and throw away the key."

"How about if I watch you throughout the day?" Daine suggested.

Michelle shook her head. "You have loads of things to do around here. Even more now that you're better and can finally get to them."

"I'll do it," Ray offered.

"That'll work!" Daine announced, almost too cheerfully.

Michelle knew what she was thinking and could only sigh. "So I guess I'm to be flanked by Ray then. How exciting…. But what if I get angry at Ray?"

Numair shrugged. "You can't."

* * *

Michelle was on her feet and out the door in less than an hour. The first thing she did was go to a secluded area to train. Ray, as promised, followed her every step. Even though he looked like a lost puppy dog seeking attention, Michelle was glad to have him around. Not that she'd admit it of course.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Ray asked, plopping down upon a tree stump. Michelle had found her training area, a small clearing in the forest. "I mean it is just you… and me… out in the middle of no where. You're not worried I'd jump you or something?" Ray asked jokingly.

"I'm the one with the swords remember."

"How could I forget?" Ray gulped when the tip of Antares grazed the tip of his nose.

"You'd do well to remember. And besides," Michelle paused as she went through a series of stretches. "a respectable man like you wouldn't take advantage of a poor, defenseless girl like me would you?"

Ray chuckled. "Well, defenseless you aren't and poor is a trait I have yet to see. A comment like respectable my make me keep my seat though."

"Good." Michelle, now done with her stretches, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She muttered her training spell and reopened them. "Hello copy," she greeted politely. The other bowed in response.

'This'll probably take a while….' Ray thought with a sigh and moved to a low-hanging branch in the nearby tree. He leaned back against the trunk and shut his eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head." Michelle tugged on Ray's foot after about an hour of practice. He cracked open his eye before stretching his arms lazily above his head.

"You done already?"

"Already? I've been training for the past hour. C'mon. Let's head back."

Ray nodded and jumped down from his perch. He landed comfortably on the ground and followed Michelle's lead. "How'd it go?"

"Training you mean?" Ray nodded. "It was alright. Not very eventful."

"That's good. You plan on doing your meditation thing tonight?"

"I'm hoping to start it as soon as I get back actually. I want to get a head start on it," she added after receiving a weird look from Ray.

"Alright. I'm hoping that they'll let me sit in on this one."

"It'll be boring…." Michelle warned and brushed aside a low-hanging branch.

"I'll bring a book or something."

Michelle shrugged "Suit yourself." She hopped the meadow fence and worked her way towards the meditation room. "Can you go get Numair and Lindhall for me?"

"Sure. Just don't do anything until we get back here. Understood?" Ray waited until she reluctantly gave in. He spun on his heel and headed towards the castle door.

Michelle watched him until he went out of sight before opening the large double doors to the meditation room. She stepped inside and shut them after her. Sitting down in the traditional Indian style, she closed her eyes and calmed her mind. She didn't even hear Ray grumbling off in the background when he came in.

The pedestal and flame stood before her mind's eye in all its magnificence and fury. The stream of blood, looking like nothing more then a small spring before, was now forming into a pool. The red liquid went up to her knees and flowed with a strong current. "I knew you'd be back today. A little earlier than I expected, but I knew you wouldn't be gone for long. Hoping to finish it all in a stretch?" Inferno laughed and skipped her translucent self around Michelle. "Like the lake? There's a lot of it now isn't there?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll all disappear soon."

"You so sure?" Inferno snickered. "Soon, very soon it will engulf you. Aren't you afraid?"

"There's no reason to be."

"There isn't?" Crimson strands entangled themselves around Michelle's upper and lower torso. She flailed her arms in a feeble attempt at keeping them away. One wrapped itself around her neck. She tore at it, but it wound tighter. She screamed and Inferno laughed. "You see? Now I have you. Your one moment of weakness has been your downfall." A portal of light opened at Inferno's back. "There's my exit. Do have fun in here, my pet." She patted Michelle's cheek before walking towards the glow.

"No! Stop!" Michelle yelled, terrified tears welding in her eyes. "Don't hurt them! Stop!" Inferno had now almost disappeared and the strands of liquid began pulling Michelle towards the abyss of the artifact. "Inferno!" She shrieked and struggled some more. "I won't let you do this to me!"

"You don't have a choice," Inferno's voice whispered in her mind. "In the end I always win."

Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Ray help." She gasped as the liquid tightened around her throat. "Numair, Daine, someone…. Help!"

Black hand-like fire reached out from the lighted portal and grabbed Inferno. Blue and gold energy fought the strands around Michelle, biting at them relentlessly. Inferno screamed in defiance, but it was no use, Numair's magic wouldn't budge. Michelle, who was freed a moment later, wasted no time in racing to the opening, Inferno's screams fading behind her.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Well, NanoWrimo's done... Heh... That was quite funny. I think I got... 18000? Oh well. I was redoing the story before this one and it's going to be a while yet for that one lol. I don't really like the first part in this chapter so feel free to critcize me on it... Hope you enjoy the rest though. Thanks for the reviews!

_Strata_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why that little--" Michelle cursed as she opened her eyes and returned to her outer body. "Numair, you can let me go," she reminded, but the black fire remained. "Numair, it's me."

"Even though that's probably true, I can't let you go." Numair's magic wove itself tighter around Michelle's arms and legs.

"Why not?" She bellowed, trying not to panic. He didn't respond.

"Lindhall! How's Ray?" Raoul cried. Michelle turned towards the open doors of the room and saw the knight standing there, back to them, and sword unsheathed. Buri stood next to him shouting orders to nearby troops. Curses and protests of the villagers could be heard over Buri's commands.

'What did I do?' Michelle asked herself, not even hearing Ray's name be spoken.

"Daine went to go get Baird. He's stable right now, but still unconscious."

Raoul cursed loudly and turned back outside, but not without catching Michelle's gaze and holding a look for a split second.

'That looked like… pity. Why pity me? What did I do?'

A long moment later, Daine, followed by the white-robed Baird, ran in and pointed over to the prone form of Ray. "Duke Baird, there he is." He bent down, blocking Michelle's view of the knight, and began his healing.

"Daine, where's Jonathan?" Numair asked, masking, as best he could, his weariness.

The Wildmage ran over to him as soon as she heard his voice. "Numair, you can't hold your magic like this for long." She caught the cloth tossed from Lindhall and dabbed his face.

"I don't care! Where's his majesty?"

Daine sighed, knowing she'd never get through to him. "He's outside trying to calm the crowd. Queen Thayet's with him, but it doesn't seem like they're getting through." Numair cursed loudly.

"Duke Baird!" Raoul called from the doorway. "Will he survive?" The healer nodded and ran out to explain the situation before leaving the building. Michelle caught the words "…more to heal…" and her eyes opened wider.

"Mithros, what have I done?" the redhead mouthed. "Numair, what happened?" Her voice sounded so quite and feeble. Even to Michelle it was embarrassing, but her fear couldn't be withheld any longer. No one heard her so she tried again. "What happened?!" Her voice came out a little stronger, but it was still unheard over the ruckus outside. "For Mithros sake what did I do?" Something in Michelle snapped. All the fear that had been built up only minutes ago turned into ferocious rage. As her eyes clouded over into their red abyss and her body erupt into unbearable heat, Michelle didn't have time to wonder how things had gotten so far out of control.

The first thing she thought about was Numair. No doubt everyone had heard her frustration and were preparing themselves at this very second, but Numair was so drained and with Jonathan gone Inferno would surely kill them all. She lifted her arms to try and soothe her burning mind and felt Numair's magic slowly weakening. "No… stop…!"

Lindhall rushed to the black mage's side and used his own magic to help. "Michelle, remember your training! We didn't teach you those things for no reason!"

Tears flowed down her cheeks, only to evaporate in the intense heat. "I-I don't know what's going on! Th-this is just--"

_"You're just going to give up? Perhaps you are too weak." _Even as the god spoke, Michelle's heart wrenched in his disappointment. _"I never thought you'd fail. I guess, once again, I overestimated you mortals." _Inferno's laughter echoed after Mithros' presence disappeared.

"Stop it, Inferno!" The knight's will took over and she forced her eyes open. The red haze across her sight shattered along with the heat and pain that was trying to take her over. Her body grew limp in Lindhall's hold, but she refused to give into sleep. She saw Numair collapse and a tear-stained Daine cradling him in her arms. At some point Jonathan had returned, but Lindhall refused to let him do anything magical. Buri and Raoul had shut the door and were still trying to bar it closed, but the mob outside heard the commotion and knew it must've been the Inferno.

"Lindhall, please," Michelle sobbed, having no strength to keep the tears at bay, "what did I do. Please, you must tell me."

The professor looked to Jonathan for approval and sat her down against the wall after receiving it. Wringing out a wet washcloth and releasing his magic, Lindhall dabbed her forehead. "We don't really know what happened. Everything was going fine, like it normally does then it just turned for the worse. Before we could even react, somehow Inferno had separated itself into five different beings. One went to the barracks, but thankfully no one was there to get injured. Two others went to the village and caused a great amount damage. The last two stayed here. Numair and I were trying to capture the original, but Ray had to keep the fifth from attacking us. Jonathan stayed for a moment, but the screams outside drew his attention."

"Ray. Is he okay?"

Lindhall nodded and dipped the cloth into the bin of water next to him. "He'll survive, just like Numair will so don't worry about them.

"But Michelle," Jonathan cut in, "The Inferno caused quite a scene and the city's in an uproar. I'll do what I can, but…."

"Quit talking as if Inferno and I are two different people. We aren't. We're the same. I know that and so do the people, so I suggest you all start believing it too. What they decide for her they decide for me as well. You understand?"

She stared at each of them but no one met her gaze. The chaos outside was enough for them to realize that Michelle's fate wasn't going to be a good one.

* * *

Michelle wiped the cloudiness from the window and gazed down into the courtyard. 'It's been two days….' Her rampage had indeed taken a huge toll on the city. The stable and the southern part of the King's Own barracks had been completely wiped out. The terrified horses had been the thing to alert Daine to the danger and the barracks brought Raoul and Buri running to see what was up. The two "clones" that went to the city had caused a considerable amount of damage. The farmland surrounding the city was upturned and the farmhouses destroyed. The local tavern in Corus was burned to the ground along with the drunks not sober enough to find their way out. Jonathan planned on using the Dominion Jewel, a special jewel that has the power over land, to restore the fields and soldiers had already begun the rebuilding of the tavern and farmhouses.

The only thing that couldn't be replaced was their trust. The fear had subsided somewhat once Michelle secluded herself in one of the castle towers by their bidding, but she knew that once she left the prison her safety wouldn't be guaranteed. The only ones allowed to see Michelle were the king and one of the servants not bent on Inferno's death. Jonathan came up from time to time, more frequently than Michelle thought he would, brining letters and little "comforting" gifts from her friends. The one with the most potential had to be Alanna's scrying mirror. Michelle knew a little bit about scrying, the rest Alanna taught her in a letter, but Jonathan confiscated it saying it was too much freedom. Michelle knew he didn't have a choice. If his people knew that he was giving luxury to the town's most recent convict then he'd have an uprising. That was plain from the four bare, stone walls, cot with a blanket sent from Daine and a pillow given by Thayet, a bucket in the corner for a privy, and a large basin for a tub.

She walked back over to her bed and picked up the letter from Kel. She was happy, and surprised at the same time, that Kel would even send a letter. She had gotten a few others from Daine, Alanna and one from Thayet, but the others were too occupied to sit down and write one. She opened Kel's and started reading:

_Dear, Michelle_

_I know that you don't want to even hear about what happened, but I just want to say that things aren't as bad as you think. The people have calmed down since the incident and most are even cracking jokes about it. Given, most of them are drunks, but it's all becoming the past. I don't know if his majesty told you, but he fixed all the fields and the farmers have begun replanting. Luckily there's still enough time for the crops to grow and be harvested, so there's no need to worry about that. The barracks are coming along nicely, but the tavern's going to be a while. The soldiers and builders, being preoccupied with both the war and rebuilding other parts of Corus, haven't had time to get started. That's okay. Corus needs a break from alcohol right?_

_As of today, Numair's still resting in the infirmary. It's only been a little over a day after the incident so we're not so worried. That's all I know about him and Daine. Most likely you'll know more from her letters._

_Raoul's mentioned a few things about Ray, but never to me so I really only know bits and pieces. I heard something about a fever, but I think he's doing fine now. I'll talk Raoul into sending a letter to fill you in._

_The rest of us are doing fine though. Alanna hasn't been able to return to Corus yet. She probably told you that though. I saw her letter on Raoul's desk when I gave him mine to give to you. I hope you're doing alright. I wish I had something fancy to give you, but all I have is some soap. I heard that's pretty scarce up there so enjoy it._

_Squire Keladry_

Michelle unwrapped the bar of soap and found herself smiling. "Well, they are right. I haven't had a soap bath in a while."

_I know. You smell really bad too. _Aquaris, having snuck up the first night she was brought here, grumbled.

Michelle gave him a sour look. "Well, _excuse _me." She set the soap down by the basin and put her letter next to the others under her cot. She sighed and sat back down. "How did things get this bad, Aquaris?"

_Honestly, I don't know. You had everything under control for the past two years and suddenly everything's just… going hectic. _Aquaris sighed and placed his head upon his forepaws. _Just don't overdo it. No matter how grim things look; don't overdo it. That's an order. _

"Yeah, yeah."

Aquaris' ears perked. _Someone's coming. _

"Probably the king." A moment later the knock sounded on the door. "It's not locked." As predicted, Jonathan walked into the room, leaving the door open behind him.

"The meeting's about to start."

"You mean the sentencing," Michelle corrected.

Jonathan sighed and took a seat next to Aquaris, who comfortably placed his head on his lap. "You know I'll try to talk them out of any rash decisions, but I'm a king of the people. I may have no other choice." He caught her gaze, but this time her breath wasn't stolen like it normally was. "Don't worry Michelle, you have the military on your side."

"Those who aren't afraid of me and that's very few."

"But everyone knows how much you've helped during these times. How can they pass a cruel sentence?"

"Because people have always feared the Inferno. It's in their blood." Angrily, Michelle stood and walked to the doorway. She leaned against the open doorframe. "Do you have any news from the outside world?"

The king sighed and pulled two letters from the back pocket in his breeches. He dropped them on the bed, patted Aquaris' head once more, and stood. "I should leave." He walked out the door. "Know this. None of us are going to let anything happen to you. I promise and so do the others."

"That's very touching, Jon, but the thing is, even though you're king, you opinion means nothing. At least not to those people out there."

He locked the door behind him.

Michelle turned back to the window. _You should really give him a break, _Aquaris stated casually, but with a small hint of accusation.

"I know. It's just that so many things've happened and so many are going to happen soon. I'm just trying to digest it all."

_That's still not an excuse to snap at him. He was your knight-master, is your king, and mostly he's your friend. He's only trying to help you._

"And you're not helping at all." They glared at each other for a while until Michelle remembered the letters that Jonathan left. "I'll read them out loud if you behave." The fox snarled a reply. "This first one's from Daine."

_Hey sis!_

_How're things going up there? Peaceful, I hope. You haven't had that luxury in a while. I wanted to tell you that Numair just woke up. He is worse for wear. But I don't expect anything less. He and Professor Lindhall say hi. Oh, Bonedancer and Kitten do too. Believe it or not, things have been quite dull lately. Jonathan's kept the war at a standstill until things get straightened out here._

_Mom and dad, with the help of the dream god Ganiel, popped into my dream last night. We talked about lots of things, but of course you were the main topic. Sorry…. Dad says that their whole realm is in an uproar and Mithros is the center of it. He's gotten a real talking to, but it's not like he can do anything about what's going on. They're all afraid that you've gotten too powerful for the mortal realm and will somehow find your way there. Every god is on the lookout, so you be careful too._

_Mom and dad are really worried about you too, not like dad would show it. They've been trying to contact you, but they're always blocked out. I guess we shouldn't be surprised huh?_

_Oh, sorry to be a downer, but I have to go. Jonathan's still doing the class for squires and other pages. You know, the one about battle tactics? So I'd better get going. I wonder how often I'm going to have to revisit my memories of the Immortals War._

_Be sure to get some rest. I mean it, Michelle._

_Love,_

_Daine_

Michelle smiled and put down the letter. "So Mithros is getting in a lot of trouble because of me."

_Probably 'cause you've lasted so much longer than the others and have definitely surpassed them in strength and control. I'd be afraid of you too._

"You sure know how to brighten a person's spirit, Aquaris."

_Anytime, Michelle. Anytime._

"This last letter's from Jonathan." She unfolded it and began reading.

_Dear Michelle,_

_I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that's happening to you. I partially blame myself for the month or so that we had you off your training. With the war, Daine's illness, and Professor Lindhall having to take over most of Numair's duties, there was really no time to sit down and help. Again, I'm sorry. I know that you already said you understood, but after all this, I don't see why you don't blame any of us._

_I will try my best to talk the people out of a harsh punishment and hopefully have them drop the charges all together. But that may be wishful thinking. I'll take it as far as I dare go, but don't think I'll give up without a fight._

_I guess I may feel the guiltiest of all; mostly because you were my squire. Perhaps I should have taught you something more, or maybe made you stronger. Remember that you have many friends here. Even though you may have just as many enemies, friends are just as important. You're like a younger sister to me. I'll do anything I can to keep you safe._

_Sorry for the sentimental letter. I know you hate getting them._

_Jonathan,_

_King of Tortall_

"Man Aquaris, people are way too mushy around here."

Aquaris laughed half-heartedly, knowing that Michelle was happy for the support.

* * *

**___A/N:_ **Too bad all the cool fonts don't show up in this. I had a few good ones going for the letters lol. Well, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long. School's really becoming a burden. Thanks for the support!

_Strata_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_It's probably started by now._

"I know."

_You gunna watch?_

"I can't."

_From the window I mean._

"Probably not."

_Why not?_

"Don't want to."

_Are you scared?_

No response.

The fox sighed and joined the knight on her blanket, resting his head on her lap. _It'll be alright._

"I know."

_No you don't. You're obviously scared stiff._

"Just thinking."

_Liar._

No response.

Aquaris sighed again and jumped off the bed. He trotted over to the door and pulled the tray of food over, stopping at her feet. _Can you at least eat?_

"Not hungry."

"_Stop being such a baby."_

Aquaris jumped back onto the cot and buried his head in the folds of Michelle's shirt. "Now look who's afraid," she grumbled before answering the god. "Perfect timing as always, Mithros."

_"Now you're just being sarcastic. Do you want to know what's going on or not?"_

"It's not like I can change it."

_"No, but it may calm your nerves." _A black-skinned hand reached out for hers and she looked up, startled. Before her stood the Sun Lord himself. He was powerfully built with black skin that accented the blazing-gold crown on top of his cropped hair. Golden armor, over a kilted white tunic, adorned his body and a beautifully crafted spear was held in his left hand.

"Well, they say that it's bad luck to refuse a god."

_"Especially one as powerful as I."_

"Don't get cocky. I still hate you."

_"How could I forget?"_

Michelle was about to take his hand when she felt Aquaris' trembling body. "Please stop frightening the poor thing and turn down your voice. His ears are more sensitive than mine."

_"You sound like your sister," _he grumbled, but with the snap of his finger, Aquaris went limp in sleep.

"Like you even know."

_"Oh, believe me. I haven't exactly gotten 'friendly' prayers lately."_

Michelle laughed then grabbed the god's hand. Her body lifted up off the ground and grew as faint as a spirit's. "Uh-oh," she gulped. "You remember that I hate heights right?"

"Don't worry. I may be old, but I have a good memory. Unfortunately…." Before Michelle could argue again, the window was blown open and they were suspended about six stories above the ground.

"You're definitely not gaining points on my likeness scale…." Michelle grumbled. Mithros surprisingly smiled and pulled her down lower. Michelle stifled a scream and found herself clinging to his arm.

_"You can open your eyes now. We're here."_

The knight slowly opened her right eye, determined not to get tricked by the Sun god. Seeing that they were indeed safely on the ground, Michelle relaxed her grip and looked over at the wooden platform in the middle of the town square. Jonathan stood in the middle, Thayet at his right. Alanna, Raoul, and Numair stood quietly behind them along with a small amount of soldiers. The other guards outlined the platform. Michelle was surprised to see Ray among them.

"People please," Jonathan begged, "be civil."

"That monster destroyed everything!" One man shouted.

"Not everything," Raoul grumbled silently. In any other circumstance, Michelle might have smiled.

"Everything that was destroyed has either been repaired or is in the process of," Thayet announced.

"This isn't the first time it's happened either!" cried another.

"You all know very well that the Inferno cannot be controlled." Michelle turned to see an elderly woman.

_"Her father was the last Inferno," _Mithros pointed out. _"She's witnessed the worst of it. He killed her mother and older brother before Inferno swallowed him in his own flames. She was only five." _

"Thank you for the vivid picture." An involuntary shiver ran down her spine.

_"Don't worry. He was weak, you're not." _Mithros smiled again, something, Michelle decided, he did only when he was around her. She merely nodded.

"I have witnessed the destruction before," the lady continued, "and have no intention of going through all that again." Others mumbled their agreement.

"But it _can_ be controlled." Michelle cringed when Jonathan referred to her as 'it.' "We have been making great progress in the past few months."

"Some progress," a soldier muttered. Raoul shot him a glare.

"The Inferno is under control," the king finished.

"Look at the history, sire." One nobleman begged. "Every Inferno recorded has ended up killing themselves and everyone around them in the end. What makes her so different?"

"How can you keep saying that? Michelle is a knight of Tortall! One who has saved each of you many times. How can you single her out as a monster?" Michelle glanced at the speaker who was just a young girl no more than ten years old.

_"See, there are those who want you to stay," _Mithros pointed out.

Jonathan found himself smiling. "This girl speaks the truth and we all know it."

Whispers sounded throughout the crowd. "I don't like the sound of that," Raoul muttered over to Numair's ear.

"This may work in our favor," Numair replied.

Another long moment passed until one nobleman spoke up. "We'll give her a chance, but be warned. If a stunt like this is ever pulled again, you won't be able to protect her."

"Let's just hope that we'll all be around to convict her," the old woman grumbled.

"What would you have us do?!" Alanna shouted, turning to apologize to her king and queen only after Jonathan cleared his throat.

"Drive her out! If she is truly this "great knight" then she will be fine!"

"That old woman really hates me doesn't she?" Michelle groaned.

More whispers of agreement spread through the crowd. Michelle's heart wrenched. The very people that she had come to love and worked so hard to protect wanted to toss her to the dogs like some pathetic criminal. The whispers turned to shouts, which, in turn, changed to chants. The knight looked at her patron god, hoping for some kind of help. Mithros refused to look at his chosen and just watched the scene unfold. Eve though his face held no emotion, his eyes showed something Michelle was all too familiar with. 'Pity,' she thought, 'You out of all these people have no right to pity me. You cursed me with this.'

"Quiet all of you!" Michelle, expecting to see that either Jonathan or Thayet had regained control, only saw dumbfounded faces on the platform. She followed their attention to the lone man in the back. His shaggy, brown hair with a crooked smiled and wink, saved especially for Alanna, loosened the red-head's stomach. He stood on an empty beer barrel, shouting again for the crowd's attention. "Kicking the girl out of town may sound all fine and dandy, but let's think about this for a second. Yes, Michelle is a knight and can very well take care of herself, but have we forgotten that a war rages outside these walls? Throwing her out will be sending her to her death. You want her blood on your hands? And think about this for a moment. Even if she somehow survives, the Inferno is still a valuable asset to any army. Tell me, do you want the true Inferno knocking at your doors? Right now, my friends, we are losing this battle. Do we really want to give the enemy the trump card?"

"Then what do you propose?" a woman asked.

"Keep her here. Here we have two of the most powerful mages to keep her in check. We have the Dominion Jewel that can keep her locked under ground if need be. Here we have resources. Keep her locked up here."

"Damn you George. You just made sure that I'll be locked up for an eternity."

_"He just saved your life. I suggest you thank him." _Mithros sighed. _"Come, you've seen enough." _They floated back up to the tower window and into Michelle's room.

"Wait, you think I should thank him? What good am I stuck in a dungeon under ground?" Michelle went to the window and bolted it shut. "There's an enemy out there that can destroy this entire kingdom with one swift move and the best thing anyone can come up with is keep me locked up? For goodness sakes! I'm the Inferno. If you'd just sit down and help me control this menace we could get rid of the Evaldians!"

Mithros sighed and walked over to the knight. He rested his hands on her shoulders. _"You cannot control it. I'm sorry Michelle I should've told you. During those few months of training I truly thought that you had a shot, but now I see. The Inferno is unstoppable and uncontrollable."_

Michelle shook herself from his grasp. "What are you saying? A minute ago you were telling me that I was strong enough to conquer this and now you're saying that I'm going to just end up like everyone else? That it's going to consume me and everyone else around me?"

_"I'm sorry Michelle. I wish that I could take things back, but I just can't. I had a lot of faith in my choice this time. You had very strong allies and friends in your life. I thought--"_

"Stop. Just shut up. You thought this; you had faith in that. The bottom line is, Sun god, that I'm going to die because of you. Your strongest kingdom and people are going to perish because of a stupid choice." Tears rimmed her eyes, but she refused to let them roll down her cheeks. "Thank you, Mithros, for allowing me the privilege of being the dictator of a massacre."

_"Michelle--"_

"Quiet. I've heard enough from you. Apparently, the next time I'll see you is in the Realm of Death."

Mithros sighed, but did not speak again. He gently brushed away a tear before disappearing.

* * *

"Aquaris, get up. We're leaving."

The fox stirred and lifted his head. _L-leaving? Why? What'd I miss?_

"Everything that's important. C'mon, I'll explain on the way."

_Why? Where are we going?_

"Aquaris stop asking questions and run down stairs to grab my weapons. Go now!"

Aquaris, still confused, did as he was told. He came back a while later carrying Michelle's two blades a sheaths. _Your armor's still down there. _

"I can grab it on the way out. I mostly needed these. Did you grab my purse?" The fox jiggled a small pouch from around his neck and tossed it at her feet. She picked it up and tied it to her belt. "Come, we don't have that much time."

The knight peeked around the door frame, swords unsheathed and glowing in her hands. Seeing that neither the maid nor Jonathan were about, she began descending the winding stairwell. She kept close to the wall, Aquaris at her heels. Once the end was in sight, Michelle sheathed her swords, as to not give herself away with their glow, and slipped around the corner. A hall stretched out around her. She checked behind her before continuing forward. "Aquaris, keep your ears open."

_You shouldn't be doing this. If we're caught, things will only get worse. _

"They can't get any worse now c'mon." A locked chest off to her right drew the knight's attention. She walked over to it, noting that Aquaris had already broken the lock, and opened it carefully. She removed her armor and cloak, placing them quietly on her body, then grabbed an assortment of her other belongings. Once she was finished, they continued on down the hallway.

After a few close calls, the entrance hall finally stretched out before them. Loud voices could be heard echoing in the room, but Michelle's one-tracked mind only saw her escape. 'Once I get out of the palace, things'll be easy.' With a few more glances, the redhead made it towards the doors. She passed through them and took one last look at the courtyard. It was mid-afternoon so the pages were busy with their studies and the King's Own were out in the meadow practicing a few maneuvers with their mounts. 'Good, the stables should be clear then.'

Keeping out of eyesight, she made her way towards the stable and opened the doors then closed them quickly after her.

_You're lucky that no one's around, _Aquaris scoffed.

"He's right y'know."

Michelle froze and sighed, knowing immediately who was crafty enough to see right through her. "Daine, why are you here?"

"Well, if that isn't the stupidest question. I happen to work in this stable from time to time. I think a more logical question would be why are _you_ here, sis?" The Wildmage sighed. "At least turn around and look at me."

Michelle obeyed. "I have to go, Daine. I can't just sit here and submit to being locked up for the rest of my life."

Daine sighed again and sat down on a stool. She pulled another one over next to hers and motioned for Michelle to sit. Again, Michelle obeyed. "Numair told me what was decided, but he also told me that Jonathan has no intention of locking you up for the rest of your life."

"But he can't go against what the people want. If he does then he'll have a revolution on his hands."

"Numair didn't talk to him long on the subject, but it was suggested that you stay locked up in the tower, but continue with your training and when you are able to control the Inferno then you'll be let out."

"It's not that easy, Daine. Mithros himself said that I won't be able to control it and he knows better then anyone."

"You're going to believe a god? For goodness sakes, Michelle, I thought, after all these years of dealing with gods that you'd learn to not listen to them." Michelle just looked away. "Perhaps you're just looking for a way out or some excuse to justify that leaving is the best option for you right now."

"It is," the knight responded quietly. "You see, if I don't leave, I'll end up hurting or even killing all of you. I plan on leaving and learning to control this _thing _my way."

"But who will be there to snap you out of it? Who will be there to keep you from doing something you'll regret for the rest of your life?"

"I think I'll regret more things if I stay here then if I left." She patted Daine's hand gently and stood. "I'm not asking you to like my decision, I'm asking you to trust me." She stopped at her two steeds, deciding on which one to take. She remembered thinking it over before, but now standing in front of them both, she couldn't decide.

"Strata might be the best choice. Given she's a warhorse and isn't that great for long-distances, she has been found to have more stamina than the typical battle-type."

"Will you watch over Echo for me then?" Michelle was careful to hide the teardrop from Daine.

"Of course." She turned to Strata. "And you have to watch over my sister." The horse snorted a response and Daine smiled in contentment.

Daine handed the saddle to Michelle and they put it on together. "I'll write as often as I dare. I can't let the Evaldians know that I'm out on my own let alone where I am."

"I know. Just be careful okay?" They embraced in a long hug before Daine finally let her go. "What should I tell Ray?"

"Oh!" She fished around in her pockets. "Give this to him. It should explain everything along with a few other things."

"So, you are just going to leave him?"

"He's in as much danger as you guys are. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to anyone. I know he'll understand."

'Somehow I doubt that….' Daine thought, but kept it to herself. "You know mom and dad will be watching out for you right?"

Michelle nodded. "I doubt Mithros would leave me out in the cold either. See? I'll be fine. I have plenty of people to worry about me." They hugged again until Michelle grabbed Strata's reigns and opened the stable doors.

There stood George, still dressed in his peasant garb and shaggy, black cloak. "What you're doing is treason. If you leave now you'll be hereby exiled from the kingdom of Tortall and relived of your duties to the crown."

* * *

_****__A/N: _Hey, another chapter. Sorry this one took so long. Things were really hectic with school. The next chapter should be coming soon (well... kinda) , just to let ya know. It's kinda funny how I went from such long chapters down to small ones. -shrugs- Oh well.

Reviews are _always _welcome. Whether they be criticizing, venting, or the like go ahead and let me know. See ya next chapter and I hope you like this one!

_Strata_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"George!" Daine cried, just as surprised as the redhead standing in front of her.

"In the flesh," replied the spymaster, a cocky smirk dancing across his lips.

Michelle, ignoring the happy conversation between her sister and the notorious rogue, sighed and looked over at Strata again. She patted the horse gently, noting that George startled her, before picking up Aquaris and sticking him in the pouch near the saddle.

"Uh, Michelle. Did you not hear what I just said?" George asked, closing the door behind him and blocking the exit.

"I'm not deaf, George. Yes, I did hear what you said and I already know." She turned to Daine, a weary smile across her lips. "Oh, I forgot one more thing. Please tell His Majesty that I'm renouncing my title as a knight of Tortall."

"What?!" George yelped. Daine just sighed and nodded. "No, I'm not going to let you give up everything that you've worked so hard for all these years."

"George, I don't have a choice. I can't stay here. I refuse to be locked away when there's a war to be fought and I don't want to swerve any focus away from the war on to me." Michelle sighed again and tried to push past George. He stepped in her way again, placing two hands on her shoulders.

"Please, Michelle. Think about this. If you leave here now you'll be on your own and in much greater danger then you would be if you stayed here. You may think that because of the Inferno we're just going to lock you away, but that's not the case. We all want you to beat this thing once and for all, but to do that you have to stay near those who can help. Don't push your chances away now that they're so close."

Michelle gently lifted his hands off her shoulders. "George, thank you for your concern, but I have to do this my own way. This is my body, my life, my fate." She put on a brave smile and hugged him around the shoulders. "Tell everyone good-bye for me will ya?"

George sighed, but ended up hugging her back in the end. "Sure," was his simple reply.

Leaving the sad partings behind, Michelle stepped around George and into the courtyard. She jumped on Strata's back, pulling the hood of her cloak up over her head and face. She kicked Strata into a trot and walked out the gate without further interference.

The spymaster turned to Daine. "I guess we should tell them the news." Daine wiped a small tear from her eye and nodded. George sighed, "Jonathan's not going to like this."

* * *

"Sire!" Jonathan's attendant Vichan threw open the door without so much as a knock.

Jonathan looked up from his paper work and couldn't help but glare. "Vichan, for the last time--"

"Sorry sire, but this is very important. The maidservant that you positioned upstairs says that the Infer--, 'scuse me, Lady Michelle has disappeared." Vichan absently wrung his hands together.

Jonathan, figuring this would happen, but dreading that it would, had nothing left to do then groan in frustration and rest his head on his palms. "Thank you, Vichan. Can you go get Sir Gareth for me? And tell him it's urgent." Vichan nodded and shut the door after him. The attendant leaned against the wall for support after leaving the king's study. 'So, the Inferno's loose.' He thought with a gulp. 'I-I mean I'm not afraid of her or anything, it's just that,' He gulped again. "Oh stop fidgeting and just go."

Gary opened the door a few moments later, dropping into a bow. "Yes, milord?"

"Oh stop with the formalities. Michelle's gone and if the citizens find out we're in for a revolution." Jonathan stood up and walked out the door, Gary following behind.

"What do you suggest we do? She's probably long gone by now." Gary put a firm hand on the king's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "And besides, do you really want to go after her? She'll just end up being locked up here."

Jonathan sighed, "I know that, but… this is treason. If we don't find her she'll never be able to come back."

Gary stopped, finally realizing his friend's urgency. "Ah… I forgot about that."

"No need to be in such a rush, Jon," George remarked, running to catch up with the king and his advisor, Daine at his heels.

"We already saw Michelle off," Daine spilled before questions could be asked.

"You already saw her off?" Gary asked and they both nodded.

Jonathan groaned and slammed a fist into the wall, causing everyone to jump. "And you didn't even stop her?! This is treason, George!"

"I know that, Jon!" George yelled back, forgetting for that moment that he was talking to the king of Tortall.

"She told us to tell you that she's renouncing her title as a knight." Daine was reluctant to tell Jonathan the news, but she knew she had no choice. The Wildmage braced herself for Jon's response.

The king just groaned and walked away from the other three. "I'll be back in my study doing some paper work. If anyone disturbs me then…" He left the ending to their imagination as he walked back to the study and slammed the door.

"What was that all about?" Thayet had walked up next to them while Jonathan was storming away. Her hair was thrown up elegantly in a bun although she wore a common green dress and slippers. "I know the war's been putting a lot of stress on him, but he usually keeps his composure fairly well."

"It's because Michelle's gone," George answered mater-of-factly.

"Ah, that would make him angry." Thayet turned to Gary, noting that he was still standing by. "Gary, my dear, would you go fetch Alanna for me?" The man bowed, wondering why he was the one told to get the Lioness, then hurried away.

Once he was out of earshot, the queen turned back to Daine and George. "George, I want you to go after her."

"Huh?" George blinked, unsure of her intentions. "Why? Well, I mean I want her in a safe place as much as you do, but she obviously wants to do things on her own."

Thayet agreed. "I know and respect that, but now's not the time for her to go prancing about in enemy territory trying to find some inner strength. She can do just as much in a safer place. Pirate's Swoop for example."

"Ah, I get it now. You want me to hide her at my place, huh? Well, wouldn't that be just as bad as locking her up here? I mean either way she's stuck in some upstairs room."

Again Thayet agreed. "But since she practically lives there the people have come to trust her despite the power that she holds. Even if she were to walk around in the open, it would be less likely for that kind of information to leak into greedy hands. It's the only solution I could come up with." Thayet ended with a sigh.

"It all sounds good, but how are we suppose to find her?" Daine spoke up. "I guess I could shape-shift into a hound or perhaps a hawk and try to track her down."

George nodded. "Good idea. You come with me. She can't be too far ahead; about an hour. No doubt it would've taken her a while. If she was spotted there would've been mass chaos."

"You called for me, my queen?" Alanna, her red hair worn down for the evening, bowed low, wearing a simple blue dress like Thayet's.

"George, Daine, you two go. I'll fill Alanna in and then Jonathan once he cools down." The queen smiled, ending the conversation. The two bowed and walked off, but not before George pecked a kiss on the lady knight's cheek.

* * *

George and Daine were saddled and out of the city within a half hour. Daine had shape-shifted into a hawk in order to get a head start. "Find her?" He asked, holding out a glove arm so that she could perch on it, as soon as she returned.

Daine closed her eyes, remembering her human mouth and voice box. Once opened them again the hawk's beak was replaced by a human one. "Not yet, but I found some tracks heading north."

"How far?"

"About two miles ahead of you."

"Okay, you follow those tracks and try to find Michelle. I'll keep up as best as I can." Daine nodded, turning her mouth back into a beak and took flight. George gently patted the neck of the gelding, Echo. "We'll find her. Don't worry, I'll yell at her for abandoning you so you won't have to." Echo snorted as if agreeing. The rogue smiled and kicked her into a trot, following Daine's instructions.

* * *

_Are you sure this is a good idea?_

"Oh for Mithros' sake, Aquaris! You haven't stopped asking that damn question ever since we left!" Michelle pulled Strata to a halt and dismounted, pulling the fox down by the scruff. "No, I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but this is the best one that I could come up with! Now stop you're complaining and scout out the area."

Aquaris snorted and wiggled out of her grip. He landed on the forest floor with a soft 'thump.' _You think you can just order me around like I'm some mindless soldier of yours? I could've just stayed at the palace and left you out here to die. It's not like I need to be escorting some worthless twit--_

"_You're _not escorting me anywhere."

_Oh, my bad. You're right, I'm not. Maybe if I was we wouldn't be wondering aimlessly for the rest of forever._

"It's only been three hours!"

_Yeah, three hours longer than it needed to be. If you would've just stayed in the tower like everyone wanted you to-- _

"Oh and just rot?! Before you were all for this idea and now you're shooting me in the foot? Ugh! Just forget it! Are you going to look around or not?!"

Aquaris snorted and turned, flipping his tail up and walking off. _As you command._

"Who knew foxes could be so damn moody!" Michelle thought, gathering some rocks and putting them in a circle.

Aquaris came back fifteen minutes later, announcing that all was clear. Still being in a bad mood, but not wanting to leave Michelle's side, Aquaris decided to smooth things over by gathering some kindling on the way back. The knight thanked him for his efforts and went off to gather some logs for the fire.

_"What in my name are you doing out here?!" _Michelle winced, the god's voice booming inside her eardrums. She was barely five minutes from the campsite and she was already getting scolded for the fourth time in just as many hours. _"Are you trying to commit suicide? Or perhaps you want to be captured and tortured is that it?"_

"Stop yelling!" she shouted, although it came out quieter than she expected. "First Daine, then George, then Aquaris, and now you! Why can't I ever just do things on my own!"

_"Because you can't! This thing is going to destroy you, don't you get it?! This isn't time for your damn pride or sense of honor! You need help, admit it!"_

Michelle tried covering her ears, his voice growing louder with each word. Her eyes began to tear, but she bit her tongue to keep them from coming. "Stop screaming in my ear! If you have something to say then come say it to my face!"

_"Stop being so stubborn!" _Mithros appeared in all his glory, bringing the bright sunlight with him. Michelle decided it was best to just cover her entire head. At this rate she'd be both blinded and deaf. Not a combination she was too thrilled about. _"Go back to Corus now!"_

"You can't boss me around! I don't care if you are a god!" Again her "danger" sensor clicked in the back of her mind. She knew that arguing with Mithros was on "The stupidest things to do" list, but she just didn't care anymore. She was tired of having others decide things for her.

Mithros tensed, taking a step towards the cowering knight. His hands shook with anger. He just couldn't figure this human out. Here she was trying to control something that was said to be uncontrollable, but trying to do it on her own. Was she really that clueless? Looking back in time, was there really one single person who could accomplish anything on his or her own? No, but here was one giving it a shot.

_"Fool. You're a complete fool!" _He pried her arms from her head and picked her up by the collar, bringing them face to face. _"You have no idea how angry I am with you right now."_

"I don't? I think it's quite obvious how--" His grip tightened, cutting off most of her air.

_"I'm tired of your smart-alleck comments! Have you forgotten who I am? What I can do to you?" _Mithros' hand glowed red, burning the skin around her neck. She gasped, but his grip only tightened. _"It's about time you learned some manners, human."_

"Y-you forget… that everything's… y-your fault!" The knight stammered, finishing the sentence with a small snarl, but gave a muffled scream when the burning became more intense.

_"My fault? My--" _Mithros blinked, as if for the first time realizing what he was doing. He dropped Michelle to the ground who landed in a heap gasping for breath and clutching her throat. _"Michelle! Michelle, I'm so sorry! What have I done?_"

She continued to gasp for breath, pushing away his efforts to help until she finally gathered enough strength to stand. "Now don't you think you're so almighty? Trying to crush a pathetic human. You must be the laughing stock of the entire Divine Realms now. All your little god friends are probably snickering at you even now. What did you honestly think you'd accomplish by that outburst? I know I should've stayed at the castle. I'm not stupid. But I can't. You and I both know that and yet you decide to have a shouting match with me to prove that you want to control the situation. Well, guess what. This is my life. You've screwed it up enough so it's about time that you took a step back and let me do things my way."

_"Michelle, I--"_

"You what? Want to help? Of course you do. You cursed me with the Inferno and just now you tried to kill me. Of course you feel guilty. Well, too late. Your greatest words of wisdom were "You can't control it." Such a comfort don't you think?" Michelle's anger boiled and this time she was confident that it had nothing to do with the Inferno. She wasn't sure whether that was a comfort or not. "Mithros, just go away. You've done enough."

Mithros, knowing that arguing would only make the situation worse, bowed his head, heaved a sigh and then disappeared. _"I'm truly sorry."_

Michelle ignored the whisper and gathered the wood she collected. She spun on her heels and went back to camp, stubbornly wiping away the tear that rolled unwanted down her cheek.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Hey, sorry this one took so long to do. I've been so busy lately that it's pretty much ridiculous. Working takes up a lot more time then I thought it would. Heh... Not to mention that I'm always too tired when I get home to do anything. Well, here's the real chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think!

Oh, about the prequel to this story I've decided to wait on putting it up. Just let me know if there's anything confusing or if you want anything explained.

Thanks!

_Strata_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She came back to find Aquaris talking to a hawk. The sight would seem strange to any other person, but when one has a shapeshifter for a sister, things like this aren't so rare. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked over. "I can't even run away without someone tracking me. Daine, what are you doing here?"

The hawk turned to the redhead and curled her human lips into a wry smile. "I'm sorry, sis. This was all Thayet's idea and trust me she is very convincing."

"Yes, yes we both know of Thayet's slyness, just tell me why you're following me?"

"Thayet suggested that you go to Pirate's Swoop instead of trying to survive out here on your own."

"Pirate's Swoop? Why there?" She walked over to her fire pit and set down the wood.

"Isn't that obvious? You've been close to the people there ever since you came to this country. You know they'd lie to anyone who asked about you."

Michelle shrugged and squatted down, setting the wood up in a "tee-pee" shape. "Not everyone likes me you know. Some people aren't as lucky as you, Daine. Sooner or later the information will leak and then I'll have the whole town of Corus hunting me down. What then? Does Thayet have any great ideas for that situation?"

"Oh stop that. I'm tired of your little pity party! All we're trying to do is help and you just throw it right back in our faces. Do you want attention or something? I thought that the Inferno gave you enough of that, but apparently not."

"Hey, sis I—"

"You what? You're sorry? Michelle, no one likes the situation and things are hard enough as it is without you cutting people down at every turn and saying that you 'need to do this alone.' You should feel lucky that so many people care about you enough to help."

Michelle stopped and blinked. She couldn't remember the last time that Daine had scolded her like that. Maybe that was the real reason Mithros was angry with her. Was it because she was ignoring all the people who were trying to help just because they cared? "Boy, do I feel like a jerk now," she replied, smiling faintly. "Pirate's Swoop then? She's sure that things won't go haywire?"

Daine sighed, but a slight smile softened her features as she answered. She just couldn't stay mad at Michelle for long. "You know just as well as I that nothing is certain in this world. It's the best shot you got. It's either doing this or trying to make it out here by yourself."

The redhead glanced over at Strata and shrugged. The horse snorted in response. "Lead the way."

* * *

_Are you still mad at me? _

Michelle glanced at the fox sitting comfortably in the saddle bag off to her right. "I'm mad, but not at you."

_Just about the situation?_

The knight nodded, returning her attention to her traveling companions ahead. George sat lightly in Echo's saddle having a conversation with Daine, who was still in her hawk form. They were laughing earlier, but Michelle wasn't able to catch any lines. Now they were practically whispering to each other. About something important, Michelle figured. "What do you think is going to happen?" she asked.

_I don't know what to tell ya, _Aquaris admitted. _All you can do now is just work on your training. _

"That means I'll be stuck indoors and away from everything important."

_What do ya mean?_

"I can't help the others with this war."

_You know George won't just let you rot. He'll probably send you out with some scouting parties or something. You're still valuable you know. Your others skills can help out from over here. Sure you're not staring at maps and marking enemy movements, but you never liked doing that anyway._

Michelle smiled, wondering what she'd do without her level-headed companion. "It'll just take adjusting, right?"

_Lots of adjusting._

"Yup. Lots."

* * *

They arrived at Pirate's Swoop a little later than scheduled, but considering the circumstances, a few hours didn't make much difference. There was only one instance that Michelle thought that they were busted, but thanks to George's quick thinking and wit, they were able to get away without incident.

Daine left them on the road about two miles away from the place that they found Michelle. A short goodbye was all that the sisters needed, mostly because they knew that'd they see each other soon. If it wasn't face-to-face it was at least going to be through a scrying mirror. Michelle was still getting used to the prospect of being safe at Pirate's Swoop, but Daine was just so convincing that it took almost three hours after her leaving in order for Michelle to feel insecure again.

"George, are you sure about this?" the redhead asked for the sixth time.

George sighed and slowed Echo in order to come side by side with Strata. "Michelle, for the last time, yes. And for Mithros sake, we're already here. Relax and just act normal. If you seem out of place then everyone's going to get antsy."

"Fine," she replied at length, offering a few forced smiles to those who greeted her.

They thanked to stable boy for taking the horses before heading inside. Aquaris followed the stable boy, hearing the promise of meat and left the two for his own agenda.

Michelle had to admit that she missed the place, even though it wasn't long since she was there. She thought of asking about Thom and the twins, but a quick conversation with the maid when they entered answered her question. "They're out in the town right now. Do you want me to find them, sir?"

George just shook his head and smiled. "No, that's fine. They'll come back when they want to."

"But they really wanted to greet you."

He laughed, but shooed her out. "Yes, I know, but they'll see me soon enough. Now, can you let the others know that I'm back so that they can give their reports? As much as I don't want to, I really have to get back to work. I'm terribly behind." The maid sighed, but nodded and left the two to enter the study alone.

Michelle followed George's lead and sat down in the chair opposite him. He poured them both a cup of coffee, which she took eagerly, and grabbed a few papers already on his desk.

A long silence passed, one that even Michelle felt awkward with. "Uh, George?"

"Hm?"

"What did you want me to do?"

"Hm? Oh, I didn't really think about it."

"You didn't think about it?"

"Well, I figured you could just go off and do your own thing. You're a grown woman now you don't need me telling you your every move, y'know."

"I know that, but considering the circumstances, I'm bound to have _some _rules aren't I? Like did you just want me to stay in the tower or in my room for example."

He put down the papers, looking at her appalled. "For Mithros sake, Michelle, we're keeping you under wraps, not out of sight."

"Well, then what does that mean?"

"You can go and do as you please, but just be careful about it. I'm sure you know what to do and what not to do or where to go and where not to. You've been here enough times. Daine was going to talk to Numair about a training schedule for you, but until she gets back to me on that I think you should go out and do your own thing. I have a feeling that the schedule he'll come up with will be very time consuming, especially since your brilliant display in Corus."

"Thanks for the reminder," she muttered, taking a sip of the coffee. "So, how long did it take everyone to figure out that I was gone? Ten, or was it actually fifteen seconds?"

"About forty-five," George joked, liking how it sounded to himself, but when he saw Michelle's face he swallowed a chuckle.

"Everyone's just so afraid of me that they have to know where I am every second huh?" She clenched the cup, hating how everything was turning out. She remembered her fight with Mithros and she just got angrier. Everything was his fault. If it wasn't for him none of this would've ever happened. She would've caused all of that chaos in Corus and Maria wouldn't have left.

She wanted to cry.

Before she would've thought such a thing a hindrance, but now she honestly wanted to break down and cry. Everything that she had built up in the past couple of years was crashing to the ground and there was nothing that she could do about it. However, even though she had the strong impulse to cry, the other part of her was turning all her grief into anger. She could feel the burning in her eyes and even some tears as they fell, but she also knew that they were evaporating as soon as they fell down her cheeks.

'Oh no. Please don't!' she thought to herself, pleading to her other half that was slowly taking over. 'Why? Why here? Why now? There's no gain!' Her thoughts couldn't penetrate the thick blaze that was separating her from the Inferno. She couldn't do anything.

She felt so helpless.

George looked up from his papers when he heard the glass in Michelle's hand shattered. At first he was a little curious as to why she felt the need to break perfectly good china, but then he noticed the typical red aura that surrounded her hands and then her own body.

"You've got to be kidding me! She's not even here for five minutes and she's already losing it. I thought she actually had a handle on this thing?" He rushed to the door, locking it. He knew that Michelle could easily get out, but he didn't want anyone else rushing in. A moment later he was at Michelle's side, yelling some sort of sense into her. "Michelle, I have no idea what got you so upset, but you're safe here. No one's going to persecute you or lock you up. I promise. I know things are tough now, but you just have to fight through it."

"Aren't his words just so touching?" Inferno mocked, walking up to Michelle and brushing a sharp fingernail across her cheek. She didn't even flinch. "How sad though. I've never seen you this much, well, out of control. Are you feeling well?" The Inferno placed a warm hand on her forehead, but this time Michelle pulled away, as if finally realizing what was going on.

"When did I—"

"Get here? Oh, don't you remember? You snapped about three minutes ago. You have a really bad memory, lady knight."

"Get away from me!"

"Oh, ordering me now are we? Do you actually think that'll work?" The Inferno chuckled and then shrugged. "I don't feel like coming out now anyway. Killing one puny man is no fun. I'll give you back your body, for now." She smirked, her crimson eyes twinkling dangerously. "I'm surprised that you're not more scared."

"And why should I be?"

"Oh, sounding tough now are we? Well, think about it. I just manipulated your emotions and sent you crawling to me without so much as a struggle. Doesn't that scare you, Michelle?"

"Enough! I knew—"

"Don't kid yourself. You're my puppet now."

"Michelle, are you alright?" George shook her shoulders a few times before she finally opened her eyes. She was still sitting down in the study and, for the most part, nothing seemed out of place.

"George? What's wrong?" she asked, feigning her own fear as well as her knowledge of what really happened. "Why do you look so panicked?"

George blinked, taking a few moments to register what the redhead just said. He was about to comment on it, but then decided against it, seeing through her façade. He sighed and just shook his head, humoring her by following along. "Oh nothing. I thought something terrible was happening, but apparently you were just falling asleep. Sorry if I woke you. Your room should be clean and everything if you want to go rest."

"Yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea. Can you wake me when Daine contacts you?" The thief nodded and Michelle lifted herself out of the chair. As suspected, her legs were a little weak, but she masked it well and pulled on the door handle. "Uh, George?"

"Hm?"

"Why is the door locked?"

"Oh, sorry. The lock must've tripped when the door was closed. That happens every now and then. Sorry Michelle. Here's the key." He pulled a key ring out from his pocket and threw it to her. Michelle looked at him suspiciously, knowing full well that George wouldn't let something like a lock on his study door just trip up from time to time. That would be a real problem if something terrible was going on outside. "It's the giant gold one," he said, knocking Michelle out of her thoughts.

"I figured that. You always did like your shiny trinkets."

George shrugged, smiling faintly. "Gotta love those guilty pleasures." Michelle offered a smile as well before walking out.

Once she was gone, George fell back down into his seat and heaved a sigh of relief. "This is going to be interesting, to say the least. Hopefully Numair will get back to me soon." Slipping a finger through the handle, he picked up his cup and took a sip. "But, if she's gotten this far out of control then we'll need a mage around in order to keep her out of trouble. Unfortunately, I don't have one strong enough." The spymaster sighed, leaning his head back onto the cushion and running a hand through his ruffled hair. "What I don't get is how it got his bad, this fast. I wonder if there's something else bothering her. That would answer a few more things."

Michelle checked the hallway before ascending the stairs to one of the tower rooms. Even though she was exhausted, she couldn't just go to her room and rest, at least not after what just happened.

She was terrified.

The Inferno was right. She took over without so much as a warning that time. The thing that Michelle didn't get though, was how. Over the past two years, all that Numair and she would work on were barriers. She had put up so many, that just the thought of Inferno breaking through seemed impossible, but now it was real. What happened? Where had she gone wrong?

She jiggled the handle of the wooden door at the top of the stairs. She didn't think that it would be locked, but seeing as they were rarely used, it seemed like a good possibility. Closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer to the Goddess, she turned the handle.

It opened.

She smiled slightly before walking inside and locked it behind her. The room looked much like the one that she was locked up in at Corus. The same stone walls brought back sour memories, but she also knew that there was nothing that she could do about it now.

After another sigh, she sat down in the middle of the room. Closing her eyes she tried to go back and remember what had happened before everything just went haywire. Everything seemed inconvenient. 'The fight with the spidrens was what brought me back to Corus in the first place, but then things just started heating up once the Evaldian army threatened to attack us. What happened between that? Daine and I talked after I met the others in the hall, I went to the funeral, and then just had morning workout---'

That was it.

Ray.

'He has to be the cause of everything. The reason I put up those barriers was to keep the Inferno out of my daily life, but I think when I did that I put some kind of barrier over my heart as well. That must mean that when I started falling for Ray, I let down some of those barriers. That has to be it. Was that when Inferno took control? But if that was true, why haven't I gained any ground? Didn't I leave Ray in Corus?' She paused. 'But I didn't did I? I may have left him there, but I still love him. That's the cause of all this.'

She opened her eyes and fell back onto the floor. She had the answer, the reason that everything backfired so quickly.

It was because she fell in love.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Wow, it feels really good to write something other than schoolwork. My life's slowing down a little bit right now, so I've been able to update a few of my stories, which is really nice. I'm so sorry that this took FOREVER to put up and for those of you who stuck with me, THANK YOU! It really means a lot. I wrote most of this within the past few hours, so I guess I'm getting back into it. Yay! Anyway, here's chapter 11. Enjoy!

_Strata_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Michelle awoke the next morning feeling only a little cranky. Daine finally contacted George a few hours after her blow up in the study and as suspected, Numair devised quite an extensive schedule for her to follow. He wanted her to meditate for at least two hours after she woke up, which usually just put her back to sleep, and then one more after breakfast. Her afternoons were pretty much free, but there had to be more meditation before and after dinner and then finally an exhausting four hours before she went to bed. Michelle knew why Numair was only having her meditate, but needless to say, she didn't enjoy the idea.

"Aquaris, you might as well just go to breakfast without me. I got up a little later than expected so my meditating will have to be at least three hours."

_You have to eat. _Aquaris scolded, plopping down directly in front of the crossed-legged redhead. _Just because you got up late doesn't mean you get to skip a meal. _

"What, you're my mother now? For Mithros' sake, I'm 22."

_All the more reason for you to eat._

"You're not making any sense, you know that?"

_Just get this over with and then we'll eat._

Michelle sighed, knowing that the only reason Aquaris stayed was to keep an eye on her. While she was grateful for the concern, she was also irked that Aquaris didn't trust her by herself. "You sure you don't want to go?" Aquaris didn't reply. "Well, if you get bored, which I'm sure you will, it's your own fault."

After giving Aquaris another long stare, she shrugged and closed her eyes. Relaxing her muscles, she started to drown out any other sound and concentrate on her own breathing. 'Breathe in, breathe out,' she thought being careful not to go too fast. Finally she managed to get herself into a rhythm and then soon drowned out the sounds of her own body.

Michelle dreaded the next time that she had to step foot into her subconscious. The past few times that she was there she had only come out worse for wear and even more scared then before. Knowing now that because of Numair's schedule she had no choice but face her fears, she sometimes found herself skipping scared and plunging straight into panicking. The real reason she had gotten up so late was because she didn't get to sleep until about 5:00am and not because she was overly tired.

She was that scared.

Her breath began to speed up as she neared her state of "complete meditation" which forced her to pay attention to her breathing again. This alone frustrated her to no end because she had to repeat the process all over again, but she knew that she couldn't just skip right to breakfast. As much as she hated to admit it, these meditation cessions really did help.

Aquaris watched from the floor in front of her, noting the changes in breathing as well as her expressions when they happened. He sighed to himself, placed his head on his forepaws, and shut his eyes. _I wish there was something that I could do. The last time that I felt this helpless we were saying good-bye to Amara and Tsunami. If only they were here. They'd know how to help. _Aquaris gasped and opened his eyes, remembering something that happened when Michelle was in the infirmary one of those many times. _But wait, didn't Tsunami say that Amara might be here? That's it! If I find Amara, Michelle will get better! _Aquaris smiled (if foxes could) and got to his feet. Jumping up to the tower window, he crawled out and landed on the window ledge, using the various rooftops to guide him down to the ground.

He looked up to the tower window once more and smiled to himself. He found the way that he could help. Finally he wouldn't be useless anymore. _But first I have to eat._

Michelle didn't notice the fox's departure. Given Aquaris was trying hard to keep silent, the redhead's focus was mainly on her meditation. She was determined that this time she wouldn't panic and throw herself back to step one.

After a few more tries, she overcame her fears, for the most part, and managed to enter her subconscious. Before she opened her eyes she felt the cold moisture of the crimson liquid that had risen as far as her waist. Opening her eyes, she then saw the pedestal and the Inferno artifact.

It was completely broken in half.

The redhead stifled a gasp and waded her way over to stand next to it. 'Well, this explains why it has gotten so bad.' She grabbed both sides and examined them carefully. The center of the artifact was some crystal-like substance. It looked just like a crystal might, but the red-orange rocks didn't look hard, but soft. She found herself reaching in to touch them, but recoiled when a serpent bit and grabbed onto her hand. She cursed a little and shook the reptile off, realizing that she was lucky to get away with only a minor burn seeing as it was made of fire and probably could've incinerated her entire hand.

"Ah, so you've finally gained enough courage to come back here." Michelle didn't have to turn and look to know who was talking, but she did anyway. The Inferno smirked and waved her arms out wide. "Tell me, how do you like the décor?"

Michelle scowled, but didn't avert her eyes. "Needs a little more color."

"What? You don't like the color red? Is that it? How sad." The Inferno walked through the liquid, making ripples as she came nearer. Michelle found this a little curious because after all, wasn't Inferno just a spirit? "It's my favorite color you know."

"Never would've guessed," Michelle muttered, turning to stand between the Inferno and the artifact which she placed back on its pedestal. "I'm growing weary of this game Inferno, why don't you just stop playing and tell me what you're after."

"What I'm after? What makes you think that I'm after anything?"

"Well, for one thing you wouldn't be going through all of this trouble keeping me from fixing this flame thing or taking over my body if you didn't have some purpose in my world."

"I can't just not want to be trapped in there anymore?" Inferno asked, blinking her eyes innocently. "Tell me, knight, have you ever been trapped in something like that?"

"No."

"Then maybe if you were you'd understand."

Michelle paused, not liking the smirk that curled on the Inferno's lips. Then she remembered the snake. It wasn't trying to fend her off, it latched onto her.

It was trying to pull her in.

Michelle jumped away from the pedestal just in time to smack a snake away from snatching her. "What, using snakes now? What happened to your "water strands?"

"Ah, so you've figured it out have you?"

"Not like it was hard. You've done this to me before remember?"

"Yeah, but you've always been a slow learner." She chuckled. "Now then, Michelle, on a more serious not, how do you plan on fixing the damage if you can't even get near it?"

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Inferno had a point. The whole meaning behind these meditation practices was to somehow try and fix that artifact. For some reason she had forgotten about how much damage there was really and didn't worry about it. 'Perhaps that was how she wanted it,' Michelle thought. 'Maybe she somehow was able to push back all of my fears and make me forget about the thing entirely. I guess she made me think that I had it under control.' Michelle scowled again, realizing what was going on. "You can't control me anymore. I know a way to stop all of this."

"No you don't," the Inferno replied lightly, examining her fingernails. "I know what you're thinking and you have no idea what to do now. You're terrified. I can feel your heart racing right now as we speak. Can't you feel it? You're realizing that you can't fix the artifact without touching it and now that you let it get this far, you can't even do that anymore."

"I'll—"

"—find a way?" Inferno finished for her. "Oh really? I'm sure you know that right now I really don't even exist, but can't you tell that I exist a little more than, well, last time? Really all I am is a specter, but as time goes on, I gain, well more like take, the image and body of my holder. That's the reason that you've gotten so far out of control. It's because I'm beginning to take over. So whatever I say, goes."

"No, this is still my body."

"Is it? Oh, well, keep thinking that, honey. As much as I like talking to you, I'm getting a little tired so, good-bye Michelle."

Michelle's eyes shot open, but the thing was she didn't remember ever flowing out of meditation.

"Whatever I say, goes," the Inferno whispered and then laughed, but only after she was done did Michelle realize that it was her own mouth and vocal chords that said those things.

She pounded her fists against the ground, cursing as loudly as she could. She was certain that it was out of anger, but there was also that small part of her that just wanted to make sure she was in control this time. "I can't keep doing this! This is just ridiculous! Each way I look there's a brick wall and I keep running into them. I'm going in circles! There's got to be a way! Anyway that can keep her from doing this! If she was to come out—" She stopped as tears swelled in her eyes. Michelle knew that if Inferno was to gain complete control of her body, history would just start repeating itself and she'd end up killing thousands of people and among those killed would be all her friends and family.

Everyone she loved would die.

'But wait,' she thought, 'that's it.'

Love.

Hadn't the reason that the barriers were let down in the first place been because of her feelings for Ray? Inferno fed off her emotions and eventually came in control of them so that was the answer. If emotion was what powered Inferno she'd just have to get rid of them.

Completely.

* * *

_April 28_

I realize that I haven't written in a very long time. I'm sorry. So I guess a few updates are in order. Let's see.

I'm currently at Pirate's Swoop because I got out of control again. I really did it that time. I started my meditation as usual, but when I entered my subconscious, the Inferno somehow took over and used her powers to do some terrible things to Corus. The stable and the southern part of the King's Own barracks was completely destroyed, the farmland surrounding the city was upturned and the farmhouses destroyed, the local tavern was burned to the ground and all those in it, and Ray was seriously injured. I ended up getting locked in one of the tower rooms, for good reason, but managed to escape and now I'm here in Pirate's Swoop. There was a little more in between there, but I'm sure you get the idea.

This might actually be the last journal entry I'll write, if everything goes as planned. No, no, I don't plan on killing myself or anything like that, (actually that might be the only sure way that everyone will be safe.) there's just something that I have to do. The artifact is broken entirely in half and I realize now that the only way I can really keep everyone safe and still keep my life is to distance myself from my emotions.

I know, I know it sounds like a long shot, not to mention downright dumb, but this is the only thing that I can come up with for now.

I'm running out of time.

Soon she'll take over me completely. Actually she's probably laughing right now because she knows exactly what's running through my head. I'm not even sure if I can erase my emotions because she'll probably try and stop me. Not only that, but I've become very fond of my emotions, as corny as that may sound.

However, it's my only option.

I think I'll leave this entry out so that people can read it and know why I've became what I did. I have to protect them. Not only are they important to a lot of people, but the world is such a better place because of them. There's something special about this country of Tortall and I don't intend to mess everything up.

This is something that I haven't put in this journal yet. I read through my other ones and realized that I've never actually admitted it in writing. I think I've finally admitted it in my head as well as my heart, but no one else really knows. There's a small part of me though that really hopes he reads this.

I love you Ray and I'm sorry.

_Michelle Jarlin (Sarrasri)_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: _**I'm sorry that this one took so long, not to mention that it's a little shorter than usual. I hope it wasn't really that boring or that it's too repetitive. Please tell me if it is. If you couldn't tell, this one was kind of forced out. Mostly 'cause I've been in a writer's block lately. It's like I've been wanting to write for this story, but I think I'm straying a little from my ultimate goal so hopefully the next chapter will be a little better.

Please let me know what you think so far and don't be afraid to criticize. We all know I need it .

_Strata_


End file.
